Love the Way You Lie
by Astarpen
Summary: "Are you okay?" Those are the three words that shattered Rachel's perfect performance. Acting like she was okay when the reality was she was in far to deep and she's drowning. Covered in bruises and her cheeks are sore from the fake smiles because that's what the act called for.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been mostly working on my multiverse fics lately(You're going to be hearing that a lot from me). It's really the next big idea that I have, and I know I've got like five stories that need to be written but the muse she speaks. Don't worry though I know what I'm doing (maybe). I swear I'm not stretching myself thin (I probably am). Well I hope not. Like I said this is a multiverse fic so Charlie does exist as does Frannie. They'll have some lines but they aren't main characters. Note the ****_tags for this_****. Angst. Some awful things are going to happen to my characters well no. to Rachel. Look there might be some trigger stuff for some people and I don't want to spoil it by giving it away. So I'm just going to put a trigger warning right here, there is some abuse in this fic. Bad shit happens to Rachel. The end. I really need to work on that Aladdin piece once I'm done this. **

**Oh cause this is important, if you're a 'Finchel' Fan who is screaming at me to take this off the Finchel tag. This story is tagged properly. It's not tagged as Finchel. It is tagged as Faberry with Finn as a main character. Get off my back. **

**Song: Love the Way You Lie (Part Two) - Rihanna featuring Eminem (also used in this fic)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. The end**

* * *

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes_

* * *

The first red flag should have been when his foot had slammed into a chair kicking it. But she hadn't thought anything of it. He was the quarterback, he was her co-captain in glee and he was supposed to be her leading man. And he had been. He had been her leading man, he had been good to her. They had their problems in the past but which couple didn't? She wished he would still listen more, he wished that she would use words that he understand and she did and he tried. Everything was looking up for them, everything was supposed to be _perfect_. He was supposed to be her prince charming, slightly dimwitted but still her prince Charming. She was supposed to be in New York at a performing arts school of her choice. Julliard, NYADA, Tisch. He was supposed to get a football scholarship to one of the bigger schools, he was supposed to go Pro. That had been the plan.

It had been their _dreams_. They were going to _make_ it out of Lima. They weren't _going_ to be a pair of Lima losers. She signed her name with a golden star because that's what she was. She was a star, her name was going to be up in lights. He was going to win the Superbowl and have rings, they would have children. They would grow old together and their lives would be—_perfect_.

Cooter Menkins was the one that shattered all her dreams. He had been the one to deny Finn the Division I scholarship. None of the other big schools were interested. Finn had been _devastated_, and she hadn't known how to comfort him. He had been angry and hurt and he had begun to internalize it. All of his insecurities, how he simply wasn't _good enough_. How she would _leave_ him, how'd she have this huge career and he'd be stuck here in Lima because he wasn't _good enough_. But she promised him that she loved him, she was seventeen and he was her boyfriend. She loved him more than anything in the world, they would just have to make _new _dreams _together_.

They have sex that night, for the first time. Finn doesn't use a condom, he doesn't have any and she's not on birth control. He promises to pull out, but he doesn't. He apologizes profusely and promises to do better, and it's cute. Even if she's been left unsatisfied, to see him so embarrassed, so _human_. It just makes her fall in love with him a bit more. The quarterback, the most popular guy in school isn't this _stud_. He's just _Finn Hudson_.

She doesn't think anything of that night and she gets ready for her own dreams. Her auditions are coming up so they don't have sex again, she's far too busy and he's trying to figure out what his next plans are. But things are still good between them. He's started a job working at his step-father's garage to save up for university and she's got this audition in the bag. New York is still in the cards. Till she see's those double pink lines. It's the week of her NYADA auditions, the only performing arts university who saw her audition tapes and wanted to see her perform live. She _chokes_.

The second red flag is when Finn is _pleased_ that she didn't get in. He doesn't comfort her like she comforted him, there is no sex and sweet things. He's _relieved_ that she isn't going to be on Broadway, that she isn't going to leave him in Lima. That they can plan a proper future together. She tells him about the pregnancy, that she's pregnant and he proposes. She's lost, she's just blown her opportunity, her one ticket out of Lima because she choked, and there he was with his hopeful puppy dog look. She feels vulnerable and lost and she doesn't know what to do. So she says yes.

They get married after regionals. They don't have money to have the wedding she's always dreamed of, but it's sweet. He wears a rented tuxedo, and she gets a second-hand dress. They go to city hall and it's done. They love each other and they're going to spend the rest of their lives together. Her fathers who don't truly approve despite them putting on their brave faces, help them with their small two bedroom apartment. At least the utilities are part of the rent. Finn's planning to take over his step-father's garage. They're going to have a nice life. It may not be the life that she wanted, but it's going to be a comfortable life. She'll be able to figure out what she wants to do, while raising their child. Even though her life was quickly turning out to not be the life that she had planned, she was looking forward to the child. To being a mother to being a wife.

The third red-flag is when he comes home drunk after work one day. She doesn't mind because he's going to school and working a part time job to support them. She's just trying to get her high school diploma, and he doesn't want her working because it might hurt the baby. He's had a bad day at work and she tries to comfort him. She's never seen him drunk before and his words are _cutting_ and they hurt. She ruined his life, questions if the child is even his. They only did it once. Questioning her, not trusting her. How he was somebody, till he had met her. How he had fallen in love with the school loser. The words hurt, but he's drunk and angry and it's clear that he can't handle his alcohol. He tries to have sex with her that night but he can't get it up. He blames her, telling her she's getting too fat. Her body no longer does it for him.

She forgives him because he was drunk. The next day he's apologetic, he buys her a bouquet of roses. That are expensive and they can't possibly afford, and he apologizes over and over again. It's _okay_ because he's drunk, and it was a one time thing. The words _hurt_ but that's not Finn, that's not the man she fell in love with. Things are better till it's the next month. When he gets drunk again, he tries again. He's a mean drunk and he's a horny drunk. It's the worst combination to be, and he only gets angrier more infuriated when he can't get it up. This time he backhands her, blaming her for all his life problems, for talking back to him. For thinking she's better than him.

She should have left, she should have packed up her things and left. Because she _knows_ that what he did was wrong, but she's scared. He's angry and loud and so she stays. And the beginning of a pattern begins. Because he apologizes so sweetly and promises to never drink again. He's horrified by his own actions that something so ugly could be living inside him. She believes him. She can't raise this child on her own. Finn is her leading man, he would always be her _leading man_.

He gets drunk again only a few days later, and he mocks her for it. Mocks her for her belief in a leading man. He hits her again, slamming his hand into her again and again. Reminding her that she wasn't _anybody_. She wasn't a star she was just a Lima loser like him. That he was the only one who would want her. She believes him, he says it with so much conviction. He doesn't care about the baby, then. It's just another thing that _ruined his life_. The bills are piling up and he's not making enough money to support them and the stress is getting to him. Once they graduate school, he'll get better. He'll work more and Burt would make him the manager of his garage and they'd make more money and he'd stop drinking and things will get better. These are the lies that she tells herself, the excuses that makes what he does okay, she repeats it over and over again when he finally falls asleep next to her. He's right. She's a nobody now. She isn't going to be a star, no one is going to want her, and she can't raise this child alone. She cries herself to sleep that night.

She wakes up with her thighs sticky and damp and she wonders if she's wet herself. She's heard it's common during pregnancy but she screams when she see's blood. It wakes up Finn who is nursing a hangover, and he panics. By the time he's managed to drive her to the hospital, it's too late. Miscarriage. The doctor explains what happened. Big words that she can't understand. She wonders if this is how Finn felt when she talked to him. But she doesn't care because her baby—her _son_ is dead. Finn cries, and she blames him. When she's finally released from the hospital, he pesters her. He tries to make sure that she's okay. He tries to be a good husband, even after the damage he's caused. She should leave him, and he's worried that she will. So he begs and he gets her flowers and he doesn't get drunk and she's sees flashes of that boy that she married. Finn, he had been drunk. He wasn't going to do it again. But the pain doesn't go away, how could it. So she _screams _at him. She repeats all the things that he's said to her while drunk. Her life would be better off without him. She'd be in NYADA, she'd be getting auditions. She'd be _a star_.

Finn's face scrunches up and he turns a nasty shade of red and purple. He's angry and before she knows what hits her—he does. He's hitting her and screaming at her about hows he's the best she's ever going to get. How he loves her, how she needs him, and then he's crying. He stops and he's crying, because he hurt her again. He's apologizing and even though she's hurt, even though she has bruises and cuts and she's bleeding. She apologizes to, she shouldn't have said those things. She shouldn't have hurt him like she did. She promises to never say those things again and she agrees with him. Every couple goes through relationship problems right? It's just the loss of their son that's making him so crazy. Finn admits that he wanted to name him after his father and Mr. Schue, the two men that mattered the most to him. He spits out the same platitudes that he normally does, the same lame apologies. And like a fool she believes him.

They graduate, but things don't get better like she thought they would, and she gets a job at Breadstix. She plans to apply to NYADA again next year and begins to save up. The first time she brings up her plans with Finn again he gets that angry look on his face and that scared insecure look in his eyes. He hits her again and makes her promise that she won't leave him. She promises him, because she does need him. No one is going to want her again. She's gotten adept at covering her bruises and no one _knows_. Even her parents don't know she's gotten so good at pretending that she's okay. It's really the performance of a lifetime.

A year passes and she makes an excuse to not apply for NYADA again. The excuse that he's drunk begins not to matter anymore because it doesn't matter if he's sober or drunk. If she makes him angry there is _always _hell to pay. She doesn't apply the next year for NYADA either. They don't have the money, Burt is looking at someone else to run his garage. She doesn't even ask and the deadline passes. She picks up another job at the Lima Bean to help make ends meet. It pays a bit better and she cuts back her hours at Breadstix. Her father's are worried about her, about her stagnation but she convinces them that she's happy. They don't really believe her but they believe her performance about how Finn will soon be in charge of the garage and she'd have a bit more money to maybe go to Lima University and get a college degree. Maybe become a teacher or something. She had been made for the stage, because even her old Glee Club friends who are worried about her, believe her. Mr. Schue believes her. Everyone believes her when she says she's fine. Who could she even tell, Finn is _harmless_. He's Mr. Schuester's golden boy and she's just Rachel Berry. She had been loud and obnoxious, always having to be right. She always had to have that solo. The rest of the glee club, as they slowly fell out of touch with them, hadn't been her biggest fans. She was a _diva_, they'd probably accuse of her exaggerating. She didn't have many friends, if she had any and there was no one that she could turn to.

She was Rachel Barbara Berry, and she had used to sign her name with a gold star because she was going to be a star. She had perfected the role of a lifetime, pretending things were okay when they weren't. And nobody noticed, that she was acting day in and day out—

"Are you okay?" Hazel eyes met her brown ones and they were filled with concern and worry.

She'd been to the Lima Bean nearly every day this week, with her blonde hair and hazel eyes, always with her laptop in hand. Always in the same spot typing away on something. Maybe it was something important, she liked to pretend it was. She had to be new in town, because she didn't have a smug look on her face. Lima was small and everyone knew about the child of the two gay dads who had told everyone who would listen that she was important and that she was going to be someone, yet here she was at age twenty. She was in an abusive relationship and she was stuck in a dead end job, she wasn't going to be on Broadway. She wasn't going to be _anything_.

"No, really are you okay?" The woman repeats again, there's a care that Rachel hasn't heard a while in her voice.

"I'm fine," Rachel says after a moment. "Can I take your order?"

The woman stares back at her and Rachel can see that she doesn't believe her for a second. "I've been here every day for the past week and you look _miserable_. Every single day. I thought it was just a bad day the first day, but then I came here the second day and you were still miserable. So are you okay Rachel?" the blond woman asks again looking at her with concern.

Rachel stares at the woman for a moment puzzled as to how she knew her name but then remembers she has her stupid name tag on her shirt. She had been giving this performance for years, acting like she was fine when in reality she wasn't. Even her own fathers believed her. "I'm sorry—"

The woman blinks slowly and tilts her head. "Quinn, my name is Quinn Fabray," she says flashing her a smile.

That smile was a lot of things that Rachel wasn't used to. It was kind and warm and—now that she paid attention she noticed that this _Quinn_ person had this wholesome look to her. She was stunning, by far the prettiest person she had ever met before. But she shoved those thoughts away and studied Quinn for a long moment. "I'm sorry Quinn, but unless you need my help for something then I really should tend to my other customers."

Quinn looks around the coffee shop, there are only other three more people there right now. The lunch rush is over and no one new has come in the room. "Or you can sit and talk to me? I promise I don't bite."

There is so much _warmth_ in that voice and Rachel really doesn't see the harm in it and truthfully she's a bit tired of standing on her feet all day. "Okay—but just this once." She was _used_ to lying to herself. She did it all the time. It was just going to be _this_ once.

* * *

**AN: Alright you know the drills, review, I love them. Truly I love them all. I'd like to hear what you think about this new little fic of mine. Continue. Don't continue.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realized that when I imagined the story in my head I ****_really_**** didn't think of whether it should be g!p or not, I mean in reality it doesn't matter one way or another if it is or isn't to me the story barely changes. But I do have a request for it. Thoughts? Anyway thank you for all your reviews, follows etc. Here is the ****_next_**** chapter of Love the way you lie**

* * *

Rachel studied Quinn from afar, she hadn't stopped coming. Every single day like _clockwork_, she'd enter Lima Bean at exactly eight am, and work through the day typing away at that laptop of hers. Always in that same seat, drinking that same green tea latte. She was the only person who ordered it. Every day at around two pm, when the store was at its least busiest was when Quinn would look up and see if everyone was around and motion for her to join her, with a kind smile. It was predictable and she liked it. Quinn never _pushed_ her to say anything. Most days they sat in absolute quiet while Quinn went back to writing.

Rachel watched Quinn quietly, listening to the rhythmic tapping of the keyboard, Quinn's hair in a messy bun on her head. Yet the blonde still managed to look stylish, and fashionable, but today there was something new. Quinn had been wearing glasses and she couldn't stop herself from staring and sneaking glances. "I didn't know you needed glasses." The words are out and the rhythmic tapping stops. The quiet unnerves her, like a calm before the storm. Quinn's hazel eyes are focused on her and then she smiles.

"I'm not in New York anymore and my monthly prescription came to an end—so I'm waiting for one of my sisters to take pity on me and send it over. I can't believe I forgot to set that up," Quinn explains and taps her glasses. "Until then it's glasses for me. My sister calls me a nerd whenever I wear these," Quinn said with a sigh.

"Well, I think she's wrong you look lovely," Rachel said and flushed immediately. She didn't know where that had come from. Quinn might personally be the prettiest girl that she had seen but—she was married. She flicked her eyes away not noticing that Quinn had smiled at the compliment and was now watching her carefully.

Quinn studied Rachel carefully for a moment, she had stopped asking her if she was okay. She never got an answer but she still looked miserable. It had been a complete accident that she had noticed it. She had attempted to flirt with the brunette when they had first met but it seemed to go over her head. Like she wasn't used to getting compliments, which was a shame because Rachel was _gorgeous_. She had gotten her green tea latte and moved on, slightly dejected. She _may_ have looked over a few times when she had stumbled upon it. Rachel had looked _miserable_ when she truly believed that no one was watching her. But the moment that she noticed someone was paying attention, the smile was out and she was there pretending that everything was okay. Laughing at something funny her co-worker said. Day in and day out, she had noticed the same thing. It was the _only reason_ that she had spoken out to begin with. It _confused_ her more than she was willing to admit. What was making Rachel so _miserable_, her best friend had pointed out that living in Lima and being a barista at some cheap knockoff of Starbucks was enough to make _anyone miserable_. But it had to be more than that. "Thank you," Quinn says, she wants to say more but she's learned rather quickly that Rachel only speaks when she wants to. It's a shame because she has a lovely voice.

Rachel hears the rhythmic tapping again as Quinn goes back to work. It's calming in it's own way and she looks over at Quinn once more studying her. She can see a small smile on Quinn's lips and she suspects that the blonde knows that she's watching her, but she seems at ease to be the source of Rachel's curiosity. "What are you working on?" The typing stops and Quinn looks at her again, "I mean you're always just typing. I thought you were a student at first but you never seem to go to class, unless you're taking night classes—" Rachel flushes and looks away again. She's making a fool of herself. Finn would always get annoyed when she asked all these questions. Plus she was making assumptions about what Quinn did for a living.

"I'm an author," Quinn says after a moment. She see's Rachel's eyes widen at this and she knows what the next question is going to be. "It's probably not something you've read though—"

Rachel frowns at this, she may not have gone to university, "I _read_," she says in a slightly annoyed tone. "All because I work at the Lima Bean doesn't mean—"

"Because I write children's stories," Quinn finishes interrupting and Rachel's mouth snaps shut and she blushes and Quinn lets out a slightly nervous laugh. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just always get the same question. I mean, I'm trying to diversify my portfolio but still I write kids books. You probably haven't heard of any of them. I mean I could be horrendously wrong, but most people I meet haven't read my stories." Unless they had children.

Writing children's books sounded _whimsical, _she wondered if things had been different if she'd be reading Quinn's books to her son if he was—she forces the thought of her mind and she see's Quinn focusing on her intently. "What type of children's books?" Rachel asks and this time Quinn looks a bit unsure of herself like she's embarrassed. "You write about princesses and dragons don't you?" Rachel teases and her mouth drops a bit when Quinn looks away. "You do?"

"Not quite. My books are mostly targeted towards young girls who are just entering their teenage years. My main character is a noble who has a twin brother, both of them have magic. Her parents want to send her to school to learn how to control her magic and because he is a man, they want to send her brother to become a knight. He really doesn't want anything to do with that so they basically trade places. She goes to train for knighthood and her brother goes to learn magic. I'm working on the third book." Quinn admits and looks at Rachel.

"I would love to read it. That premise sounds really similar to Yentl," Rachel says before pausing. She can't even get Finn to watch any Barbra Streisand movie with her, and he just gets annoyed when she goes on about her.

"I liked that movie, it was basically an interesting rewrite of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night," Quinn says absentmindedly as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a copy of her book. She has a few extra copies at home and she's doing a reading at the public library in a few days. She bites her lip and she pushes the book toward Rachel. "If you really want to read a copy," she says.

"I—you know who Barbra Streisand is?" Rachel asks surprised. She's simply floored, ever since she Kurt moved to New York she didn't have anyone to talk about the theatre with. Well she has her parents but that's not the same.

Quinn blinks and nods at the odd question, "I do. I've seen most of her movies. Funny Girl, Funny Lady, as well as several other things she's been in. Is it offensive to say that I'm surprised that you know who she is? I mean this is Lima, it's not exactly _known_ to be a mecca of culture." She's rewarded with a genuine smile from Rachel. This one actually meets her eyes and Quinn smiles back.

"I've been saying that about Lima for _years_," Rachel said. Lima was dull and uncultured. "The height of culture here is the terrible performances put on by the community college. It isn't like Broadway in New York or anywhere else they have Broadway. I just wish I could hear Barbra perform Don't Rain on My Parade, just once live." But New York is just a dream that she has, she's not leaving Lima. She has a husband and her life is here. She's a Lima loser, just like she always feared. She glances at the book that Quinn is offering her and takes it. "Thank you," she says.

Quinn smiles, "If you like it I can always get you a copy of the second book, and I'll even sign it."

The door opens and a customer walks in and Rachel sighs before getting up, she flashes one last smile at Quinn. "Thank you, I'll let you get back to writing." Quinn nods her head and she hears the rhythmic tapping going on once again.

* * *

Her stomach turns when she opens the door and sees Finn's big work boots just in the middle of the hallway where anyone can trip over them. She shivers and moves them to the side. The house smells of greasy food and Finn comes to greet her giving her a sloppy kiss. She nearly gags she can smell the stale beer on his breath. "Hey," she greets him her body shrinking back when he gropes at her ass with his meaty hands.

"I got us dinner," he says proudly. "You've been working so hard and I thought I'd do something nice for you," Finn says with that dopey smile on his face. She had fallen in love with that smile.

He hasn't had enough to drink that he's drunk yet, but he's had enough to be grabby, and she lets him paw at her. She knows what to say so he doesn't get angry this early into the evening. She doesn't expect him to have gotten anything that won't turn her stomach. A vegan diet was completely impractical on the salary they were both making she had been fine to make that compromise, but she was still a vegetarian. "I'll go grab a plate." She pulls away and heads to their small enclosed kitchen where there is a bucket of chicken and something that barely passes as mashed potatoes. She grabs a small plate and puts some of the mashed potatoes onto the plate and heads back into the small living room.

Finn is sitting on the couch his hands a greasy mess as he dips his chicken into the gravy. He looks over at her the smile fading from his face slightly. "Is that all you're eating?" his tone getting annoyed. He had done something nice for Rachel and she didn't appreciate it. She was always like that.

"I'm not that hungry," Rachel lies. She isn't looking for a fight, but he already looks pissed and she winces when he stands up to his full height.

"Why are you always so _ungrateful_, I work hard every day to put food on the table and it's _never_ good enough for you," he says grabbing onto her arms tightly. His voice loud and booming as Rachel drops the plate it shatters when it hits the ground and he frowns at her. Hitting Rachel has become a habit for him, whenever he's angry and feels insecure she's an easy target.

Finn's hands fall heavily against her body. He never hits her face, he's smart enough not to do that anymore. She's never been the best at using make-up, and it leads to uncomfortable question. So now it's always in places where she can easily cover it up. Her chest, her ribs, her stomach is one of his favorite places to kick when she's down. She finally hits the ground and tries to crawl away her legs flailing across the broken pieces of the plate, which start to stick to her jeans. She can feel some warmness as one piece cuts into her. The blood seems to snap Finn out of his momentary rage and he stops kicking her.

"Rachel—I'm sorry," Finn said as he quickly moves to help her up. "I didn't mean it—I just I've been busting my ass at work to put food on the table and I just—lost my head when I saw that you weren't eating." He wraps her up into a hug, not noticing her flinch away from him or when she lets out a low hiss of pain as he wraps her in a bear hug. "I love you." His tone is pitiful and he hugs her tighter. Hoping that she doesn't leave him.

"It's okay. I love you too." she repeats over and over again. If you tell yourself a lie long enough it starts to become true. So she repeats it until she starts to believe that it is okay. Till she believes that she still loves him. She does, she married him and promised to be with him through thick and thin. She accepts his kiss because she's tired and in pain and she just wants this day to be over already. "Finn I think I just need to lay down for a bit," she bites her lip hard enough till she tastes the iron of her blood. She hopes that it doesn't set him off again. It's impossible to tell these days what will and won't.

Finn nods still feeling guilty and plants a kiss on her forehead again. "Of course—do you want me to join you?" he asks.

"You can watch your game, I'm fine." Rachel said and Finn lights up at this and she's glad for one moment that she's managed to get rid of him for a few more hours. She finally manages to extract herself from his hug and walks to their bedroom. Hopefully Finn will fall asleep on the couch after a few more beers and she can have the night to herself away from him. She hurts too much to deal with his clumsy love-making. She lays on the bed quietly waiting to fall asleep but it doesn't. She hears Finn yelling at their small television screen and she shivers. She hopes whichever team he's rooting for wins. She closes her eyes and tries unsuccessfully to tune him out. But she can't and she just needs an escape at least for a little while. She rolls over and grabs her bag pulling out the book that Quinn had given her. She opens the book and smiles as she traces Quinn's loopy hand writing.

_Isabela of Arcaea had never really wanted to do the things that were made for women. The same could be said about her brother Nataniel. He had no interest in hunting and she held no love for trying spells._

* * *

**AN: Anyone want to take a stab at where I got the idea for the adventures of Isabela of Arcaea? It's an actual books series that I used to read by one of my favorite authors. I have a signed book on bookcase behind me as I type this. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Due to the reviews, I'm guessing that most of you want G!p which is fine by me. I know some of you don't, but the story itself doesn't really change. This isn't going to have my usual brand of smut in it, because it'd feel out of place with the story, but I will label any graphic parts in my story, if you're not a big fan of g!p to begin with. So you know to skip it. **

* * *

'_Quinn your sister is a fucking asshole and I hate her. Why did you let me go through with the marriage?_' Santana bitched at her friend. '_I'm going to leave her and come join you in bumfuck Ohio.' _

Quinn sighed as she listened to Santana rant, she had called to ask her advice about how to handle the Rachel situation. Rachel seemed skittish and she sort of wanted to meet her outside of the Lima Bean. For a change of scenery and simply following her around didn't seem like a wise idea. She liked Rachel, the tiny barista intrigued her. "You aren't going to leave my sister. Remember you're in love with her? You spent three years of high school trying to get her attention. It was _three long years_. So what did she do this time? And if you were going to leave her you probably shouldn't have gotten pregnant with her baby."

_'We can raise the baby together—'_

"Santana, I am not helping you kidnap my niece, nor am I raising a child with you. What did my twin do?" Quinn said with a sigh. She smiled, she had dodged a bullet there. Santana and crazy pregnancy hormones? She almost felt bad for her sister. Almost, and to think when she was sixteen dating Santana Lopez seemed like a _good_ idea. No she definitely felt bad for her sister.

_'She said I was fat.' _Santana said angrily muttering something under her breath in Spanish.

Quinn paused for a moment and bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, definitely dodged a bullet. Her sister was dense but she certainly knew better and last time she checked she didn't have a death wish. "My sister is an asshole and you should totally divorce her and take all her money." Quinn said trying to calm Santana down. "You can come live with me in my small studio apartment in the middle of Ohio and I'll help you raise my niece like she's my daughter."

'_I knew you'd understand. What she said and did was unforgivable.' _Santana said as she ran her hands along her stomach. She had no idea why she had thought babies were a good idea. '_But you better not cheat on me with that little dwarf barista that you've had your eye on. Have you finally found your balls and asked her out yet?'_

Quinn frowned slightly, wondering why she was friends with Santana again. "I don't even know if she'd be interested, plus someone like her probably already has a boyfriend." Quinn pointed out.

Santana sighed. _'The worst she can say is no. She'll probably be flattered. No harm in asking and who the fuck knows you might have a date soon. Dunno know why you want to date a dwarf though." _

"I know, you think I would have learned my lesson with you," Quinn teased. She was met with silence and she sighed. "Santana you know I was kidding, I mean you're not that much shorter than I am." It's the wrong thing to say and Quinn immediately pulls her phone away from her ear. She can hear the Spanish coming quickly and loudly. She _definitely_ dodged a bullet. "Alright, I'm going to ask her out Santana," Quinn said loudly hoping that Santana heard. "I'll tell you how it went later, try not to murder my twin."

She hung up and quickly texted her twin to get the exact story and grabbed her bag before heading into the Lima Bean. She could do this, she could ask Rachel out on a date. She'd take her somewhere nice, and she'd find out more about the barista. She looked at the line of people and went to get her usual when she noticed that there was only one person at the counter and it wasn't Rachel. Quinn paused, Rachel worked every single week-day. She checked her phone to make sure that she hadn't gotten out of bed for nothing, but the date clearly stated that it was Thursday and Quinn sighed. It was possible that she was running late or that she had switched with someone and would be coming in a bit later. She sighed, maybe it was a sign that she shouldn't ask Rachel out. She didn't even know if Rachel liked women to begin with. She ordered her green tea latte and went to go sit in her corner and pulled out her laptop. Her publisher had been on her ass about finishing the third book as well, she didn't really have time to date.

* * *

Rachel groaned inwardly in pain, everything hurt, and she was having a bit of difficulty breathing. Her ribs were bruised. They needed the money and truthfully she really just wanted to see if Quinn was there. She had gotten halfway through the book before Finn had finally stumbled into the bedroom. She had woken up to him pawing at her, she had wanted to make an excuse but really it never lasted too long. It was just uncomfortable, it had never gotten any better. He was still a bit premature, but after he was done he'd smile and ask her if it was good for her and every single time she'd lie and say that it was.

The only good thing about the day so far was that her boss had been understanding. It helped that she had worked for him without asking for a single day off and always being on time. He hadn't even been that upset, and he had muttered something about taking a few days off. But they couldn't afford it, not with the salary that Finn was getting paid. Burt still hadn't promoted him much to Finn's chagrin. He was sure that he would have been the head mechanic but Burt simply didn't think that Finn was mature enough for that much responsibility. She opened the door to the Lima Bean, she had just missed the lunch rush and she'd be working until late tonight to make up for it. She smiled when she saw the familiar blonde hair typing away at her laptop. Quinn hadn't noticed her she was focused on what she was doing and Rachel smiled. Maybe the day was only going to get better.

Rachel went to the counter to relieve the person who had been covering for her and quickly wrapped one of the aprons around her waist. Quinn hadn't noticed her just yet and she was absorbed in her work. She bit her lip and looked around the empty cafe. It really was just Quinn, a part of her knew she should stay away but she had questions about Quinn's book. She swallowed and picked up a chicken and BLT salad sandwich, quickly ringing it in and paying for it herself. It was the least she could do after Quinn had given her a free copy of her book. She also made Quinn another green tea latte before bringing everything over to her. She placed it on the table beside Quinn who blinked and looked up adjusting her glasses. Rachel was met with a huge smile. "I read half of the book already. I should read children's books more often, it didn't feel like I was reading a book for pre-teens. I guess that has more to do with the author."

"You read it?" Quinn paused surprised. She had given her book out to other women before, but most people didn't actually read it. "And you liked it?" The excuses she had given herself to not ask Rachel out were quickly dwindling.

"I did, especially the pirate, Roberto. He was hilarious, how do you make your characters so life-like?" Rachel asks as she takes a seat beside Quinn.

Quinn smiles and leans back in her seat. "They're all sort of based of people I know," Quinn informs her and pauses for a moment before smiling, Rachel would probably enjoy it. She minimizes the word processor on her laptop and shows Rachel her background where her family and friends are dressed up as characters in her book. It had been a fun and ridiculous Halloween party. "The one with the Mohawk, that's Roberto. His name is Noah but for some strange reason he insists on being called Puck. He begged to be in the book." Quinn said pointing to Puck who was dressed as a pirate.

Rachel smiled as she studied the picture, she paused for a moment and looked at Quinn. "You have a twin to?"

"Yes but she wasn't thrilled that I swapped her sex and gave her my oldest sister's personality." Quinn answered laughing as her phone buzzed and she glanced at it. Speak of the devil. It was about time that Charlie got around to answering her question. She had been worried that Santana had murdered her.

**C. Fabray: She can't fit into her jeans or most of her clothes anymore and I suggested that it was time to get her maternity clothes. She started to cry and said that I was calling her fat. Then she got mad at me and yelled at me and told me that I didn't appreciate her and how I was never touching her again. Help me.**

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek but that still didn't stop the snort from slipping out. She covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. She received a strange look from Rachel and Quinn smiled at her and pushed the phone toward her so she could read the message. "My sister-in-law is pregnant, she's also my best friend and her hormones are all over the place and it's driving my sister up the wall." Quinn watched as Rachel lit up a bit. "Santana _really_ wasn't pleased to become Santiago in the books, but it happened. I had to make her a prince before she would stop yelling at me. Throw in pregnancy hormones and she's gone absolutely crazy."

Rachel smiled she understood the turbulent emotions that came along with being pregnant, she absentmindedly runs her hand along her stomach. "If they're anything like the books, then they are probably quite a bit of fun," Rachel admits. She shakes her head when Quinn offers her half of the sandwich, "I'm a vegetarian."

Quinn pauses for a moment before wincing at the mistake, she's being ridiculous she knows that. There was no way she could have known, it's not like she and Rachel had that type of relationship yet. But she wants to find out more about this woman in front of her. "I'm sorry," Quinn apologizes moving the sandwich away from her.

Rachel blinks and smiles surprised that Quinn seems to care that she might have caused her some discomfort, "It's alright Quinn you didn't know."

"But I want to," Quinn says taking a breath. "Would you like to grab dinner with me tomorrow? After you're done work. I mean I don't know Lima but I'm sure I can find a place that serves vegetarian options." She's babbling and Rachel is staring at her and she flushes slightly.

Rachel stared, she couldn't help it. No one had shown any interest in her in years, let alone another woman. It was probably because they knew she was married to Finn. Rachel paused Finn, someone was asking her out on a date and she had a husband. She had Finn, Quinn was new to town and probably didn't know about him. It's not like she had a ring on her finger.

Quinn inwardly winced, Rachel hadn't replied yet and she wondered if she had offended Rachel in anyway. She probably got asked out by a lot of people. Why wasn't there some proper etiquette to asking out your barista? "I'm sorry_—_"

Rachel studied Quinn for a moment she looked flustered about the whole thing. "Of course we can go out. I imagine that you need someone to show you around Lima, and a friend. It must be lonely being here without your family and friends."

Quinn closed her mouth that wasn't what she had meant but Rachel was smiling it was a genuine smile and Quinn sighed. Maybe Rachel just wasn't into women, she wondered if she should mention that she had slightly different equipment. "That sounds like a great idea." Quinn said with a smile, she could work with just being Rachel's friend. She pushes her phone toward Rachel so she can add her number, it's a small victory, and that's totally what she's going to focus on when she tells Santana about this later.

Rachel relaxed, she wasn't going to cheat on her husband. She had made vows, and she intended to keep it. Besides Quinn was only asking her out because she _didn't_ know. If she did then she wouldn't want someone as damaged as she was. She looks up and notices that someone is headed towards the store and she sighs. "I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later Quinn."

Quinn nods and picks up her sandwich taking a small nibble of it as she watches Rachel head back behind the counter. She stares for a moment it seems that Rachel is limping and she's holding her arm close to her body. Quinn opened her mouth to ask Rachel about it but there was someone there ordering a drink and she frowned as she studied Rachel again closely. She glances at her phone and picks it up and texts Rachel, asking her if she's okay.

**R Berry: I fell down the stairs at my apartment. The stair's need to be fixed and the landlord hasn't fixed it yet. I'm fine though. **

Quinn stared at the text for a moment before looking back at Rachel who shot her a fake smile. It was the first red flag, that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and take the time to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for reading this fic and taking the time to review. Please keep on reviewing. **

* * *

'_I thought you said this wasn't a date_,' Frannie said with an irritated sigh, as she watched Quinn disappear and reappear with new outfits on.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled on some dark slacks, "All because this isn't a date doesn't mean that I can't look my very best." Besides Rachel had only really seen her in sweatpants and shirts that didn't fit like they were supposed to.

Frannie hummed as Quinn reappeared on her laptop screen. _'That shirt looks like vomit, pick another one. And burn the shirt you're wearing now._" Quinn makes a face and Frannie rolls her eyes at this. '_You're asking for my opinion and I'm giving it to you. Don't you usually do this with Santana?'_

Quinn sighed and pulled off her shirt going to find another one she hadn't brought that many dressy clothes with her. She hadn't really expected to be dating. "I tried her first but she wasn't picking up. Can you go over there and make sure that Charlie's still alive? I've only received one text from her and that's weird." Quinn said with a slight frown on her face.

Frannie picked up her magazine that she had been reading. _'No. I'm not checking up on them. That's your job Quinn. You're her best friend.'_

"Santana isn't any scarier now that she's pregnant," Quinn grumbles.

_'Says the person who fled to Ohio to get away from her.' _Frannie retorts immediately. _'How's the book coming along? You know your publisher has been trying to get in touch with you. I thought the whole point of going to Ohio was to be away from all distractions and yet here you are going on a date.'_

"It's not a date!" Quinn says as she moves to front of the laptop to let Frannie take a look at her.

'_Passable_._' _Frannie says after taking a quick look at Quinn. _'If this isn't a date then you don't need my help getting dressed_. _Where are you taking her anyway?'_

"She's a vegetarian and there weren't that many options in Lima for her so I'm taking her just outside Lima to this place that does have a vegetarian menu. I called and checked to make sure it was _actual_ vegetarian food not just some crappy lettuce on a plate that they call a salad," Quinn explained.

Frannie decided not to waste her breath and point out that her sister was indeed probably taking this girl out on a date. '_Quinn, you left New York because you said it had too many distractions and you're behind in your book. My point is are you sure you should be spending all your time fascinated with this woman. You need to come back to New York.'_

"It's _not_ a date Frannie. And I've gotten more work done this past month than I have in a while. I knew the change of scenery would be good for me. She's just—I mean I know I don't know that much about her, but she is special. I know I don't know her but I can just tell.' Quinn explains rubbing her cheek. "Besides there's nothing wrong with making a new friend," Quinn says defensively. Frannie opens her mouth to say something and Quinn sighs. "She's interesting and she's reading my book, and she always looks so miserable when no one is looking. I just—I want to know her story Frannie. She's smart and I think she's a fantastic actress and I know she doesn't belong here, in Lima."

Frannie groaned. _'Hurry up with the book Quinn and leave. You can't be everyone's white knight._"

Quinn didn't say anything right away as she straightened out her clothes and quickly did her hair, "I know that. I'm not trying to be, it's just—she read my book Frannie. You haven't even read my book. Most people don't read my book and she's taking the time to do it and maybe that mean more to me then I think it does." Quinn shrugs and looks at her phone. "I've got to go Frannie, I don't want to be late. Not because it's a date but because it's _rude _to show up late." Quinn was met with a derisive snort from Frannie and she frowned at this. Frannie was judging her and she didn't like it. "Look check on our sister and make sure that Santana hasn't killed her."

* * *

She had lied to him. She had lied to her husband. Well, that wasn't _quite_ true. She simply hadn't told him the entire truth and she felt guilty about that. She hadn't asked for permission, she had simply told him that she was going out with a female friend. He had been the one to assume it was someone from work and he seemed a bit eager to have the house to himself that night. Said that he could have a few guys from work over and watch whatever game was on television that night. She doubted he would have been thrilled if she mentioned that Quinn had asked her out on a date. So she simply hadn't mentioned it.

Quinn was nice and seemed to be clearly interested in her. Common sense told her that she should simply inform Quinn that she was married and be alone in her misery. Quinn wasn't going to stay in Lima, not when she had a home back in New York. She didn't see the harm in just pretending at least for a little bit. Quinn didn't know she was damaged goods, she didn't know that she had gotten pregnant at seventeen and had lost her baby boy. She didn't know that she was the wife of a mechanic. So for a little while she'd at least get to pretend that she was someone who she wasn't before she had to return to her normal life. She felt a bit weird meeting Quinn at the Lima Bean, but she didn't really want Finn to be asking questions or getting involved in this small part of her life that was hers.

Quinn stepped out of her car and quickly moved to the passenger side so she can open the car door for Rachel. She can already hear Frannie and Santana's voice in her head mocking her. This isn't a date, she liked Rachel but they could just be friends. She wasn't going to pine over someone who only liked men. "You know, I could have always picked you up at your place," Quinn says gently.

Rachel is quiet for a moment but she smiles. "I just got off work and it seemed to be a waste of energy to head back home especially when you live so close by." Rachel smiles at Quinn gratefully and slips into the car. It's not an old beaten up truck like Finn has but it's not a brand new car either. "There isn't _that_ much to see in Lima, so I'll show you the most important things."

Quinn smiles at her, "That sounds like fun, I did look for a restaurant that had some vegetarian options. There's a small place just a little outside of Lima that we can go to. If that's okay with you?" Quinn asked. "It just opened up recently, so I have no idea if they're any good or not," she admits.

Rachel blinked surprised that someone had put in that much thought into her eating habits. Finn certainly didn't care, and she doubted that he remembered most times. But she had only told Quinn once and she had gone out of her way to make sure she was comfortable. That she could eat more than just a terrible side dish. Maybe the restaurant wouldn't have the best food, but Quinn didn't know anywhere in Lima. It was the thought that mattered. "I'm sure it'll be fine, I didn't even know about this place." Rachel admits.

Quinn flicks her hazel eyes towards Rachel, the surprise in her voice bothers her. Why wouldn't she look for a place where Rachel could eat? It was the least she could do, she wanted Rachel to enjoy herself. She wondered what type of idiots Rachel had dated in her past that didn't know how to treat a woman, or well anyone that you were going on a date with. "You seemed surprised that I'm taking you out to a place that serves vegetarian."

Rachel paused for a moment she was sure that she had hidden her surprise but Quinn had seen right through the act again. It was _infuriating_ in its own way. "It's _Lima_, there aren't that many vegetarian options around. I guess there isn't a big enough market for it. Supply and demand. It's easier for me to just get a side dish."

Quinn shakes her head. Then her dates should have learned how to cook some simple vegetarian dishes. Lima wasn't some place that didn't have the internet. It wasn't that difficult, she smiled though. No wonder Rachel was miserable all the time. She'd be miserable to if she was stuck in a place like this with very little prospects, where they didn't even have a simple vegetarian menu. "Dating must not have been very good for you then," Quinn says with a laugh. "They should have respected you enough to at least _attempt_ to make you dinner. Unless of course they are completely lethal in the kitchen."

Rachel blinks and looks at Quinn, "Are you completely lethal in the kitchen?" she asks.

"I can cook when I'm in the mood for it," Quinn replies flashing a smile at Rachel. "Maybe one day I can show you." Rachel shoots her a small smile and it's enough for now. They drive in silence for a bit, and Quinn has to bite her tongue from just blurting out the questions that she's been dying to ask so she reaches for the radio and turns it on. Rachel seemed like the type of person who enjoyed show tunes, especially Barbra. It seems to be the right call when Rachel smiles at a familiar song. If this was a date she'd be giving herself a pat on the back because this first date _wasn't_ a disaster.

It had been ages since Rachel had sung. Ever since she had lost her son, the music just seemed a bit duller and she didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to be a star. She would never be anything more than a mechanics wife. But there was something about the song _On my Own _that just filled her with something. She didn't even know she was singing along with the song, it had been so long.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

Quinn stares at Rachel and she nearly drives off the road, it's the most—her voice is the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. The power that is coming from someone that tiny is astounding not to mention the way she sang the song. All that pain and the heartache it nearly breaks Quinn's heart. She has too much talent to be stuck in this crappy little town. She wants to say something but she doesn't she doesn't want Rachel to stop singing.

* * *

The restaurant was small and it wasn't the fanciest place that Quinn had ever taken a girl but Rachel seemed quite pleased with her surroundings. Quinn pulled Rachel's chair out from her, she reminded herself that this wasn't a date. Quinn quickly took a seat in her chair and looked at Rachel who picked up the menu that the waiter had given them. Quinn studies Rachel for a moment but she seems engrossed in the menu and Quinn really can't wait any longer. "What are you still doing in Lima?" she blurts out and Rachel flicks her eyes towards her. Quinn flushes and sinks down in her chair a bit. "I mean—that came out rudely. Your voice is _incredible_. I have never heard a voice like that you belong—on the stage. I don't even think I've heard people on Broadway sing like you. Your voice—you belong there Rachel." Quinn says with a smile on her face.

Rachel freezes for a moment, unsure of what Quinn is getting at. "I don't belong on Broadway Quinn, I'm just not that good. Every single time I've tried I've failed," she doesn't mention that she's only tried once. "I didn't get in to NYADA—let alone anywhere else. My life is in Lima. Besides I don't think I've had a lesson in years," Rachel says looking back at her menu. It was nice of Quinn to think that she could ever be on Broadway but that's not the hand she was dealt. She was married to Finn Hudson, she was his wife and he was a simple mechanic. He'd never fit in New York, he'd never be happy in New York. He's a mechanic and he _likes_ living in Lima.

"Do you know how many times I failed before one of my books was published? A lot, I finished my book by my third year of university," Quinn said. "I didn't get it published until I was twenty-three. It was two long years of hearing no all the time. I mean in the long run it wasn't that long and the book was a success and you know what everyone who told me no thought? Well, _fuck_, we made the wrong decision." Quinn said with a shrug. "I felt like a failure, but I went back and reworked parts in my book took the criticism and made the book better. I went to writing workshops. I did everything to make myself _better_. I found an editor, I did most of it out of my own pocket and finally I had one bite, and that's all I needed. Someone taking a chance on me. I failed a lot before I got here, them telling you no shouldn't stop you Rachel." Quinn winces as Rachel looks at her. "Sorry for the unsolicited advice."

Rachel doesn't say anything right away. "They really told you no? I know I'm not the target for your books but I think that the first one was really good." Changing the subject was simple and Quinn seemed to like hearing what people thought about her book.

Quinn didn't bite, "I think that NYADA was _wrong_, just like all the people who told me no were wrong. It's their loss, I _wish_ I could sing like you," Quinn admits and she smiles when Rachel flushes and looks away.

"I've been singing since I was two and my fathers, played Funny girl for me. I wanted to be on Broadway," Rachel says opening up a bit. "It wasn't in the cards. I had—responsibilities here to take care of. I still do. Being stuck in Lima isn't that bad though, I mean my dads are here and—" she balks at the idea of talking about Finn. Sure her fathers think that she could still go to Broadway but they're her parents who have been supportive of her since she was a child. "My family is here. Besides getting on Broadway is difficult, my friend Kurt Hummel had to give up his dreams and is now working for some fashion magazine in New York, I mean he loves it—what's the matter?" Rachel asks noting that Quinn's facial expression had changed.

"That name seems familiar is all," Quinn said with a shrug. "Can't place it though." She noticed there was a slight look of relief that crossed Rachel's features and she frowned inwardly. She would definitely look into it later. "I understand that though, having your family all in one place. Both my sisters are in New York, and my friends. It's difficult sometimes, but sometimes you just have to do what you need to."

Her situation is a bit more complicated than that. She's _married_ she can't just call it quits, she made a vow and she still loved him. Even still. There were times when he was still that boy that she fell in love with. Where he was still sweet, and kind and generous. There were days that weren't filled with fear or pain or screaming. "I wish it were that easy," Rachel says grateful that the waitress has decided to come ask them for their orders. She studies Quinn over the menu again, it was odd Quinn trying to be supportive even though she didn't know her. "I did have some questions about your book," she says hoping that the focus isn't on her anymore. This time Quinn bite's as they begin to talk about her book and the characters.

* * *

The dinner had probably been the best food that Rachel had eaten in a while and she hoped that she had managed to look refined while eating. Truthfully it had been difficult with how hard she had been laughing. It was interesting how many of the events and the character development that happened in the books were based off some real life events. The discussion had continued past desert and now they were nearly back at the Lima Bean where she was going to be dropped off. "He _didn't_, how did he manage to get a vending machine on the school roof?" Rachel asks as Quinn pulls up in front of the Lima Bean.

"To this day, Puck won't tell us how he managed to do it. I mean the principal at our school was _furious_, and he knew it was Puck. But he had no proof. Like none at all and Puck had this _smug _grin on his face for weeks. I don't even know how he did it. I can't believe he didn't expel all of us for that stunt." Quinn said shaking her head. "You would have _loved_ it at my school. Half the stunts that we pulled and yet they could never figure it out."

Rachel smiles, "It sounds like glee club back at McKinley. Not the pranks wars and all that but a close knit group. I wish that we had kept in touch like you did."

"It's hard not to when your best friend marries your sister," Quinn points out with a small laugh. "I wouldn't change it for the world—maybe if you're ever in New York I'll introduce you to them." Quinn says to Rachel. She smiles at this when Rachel just nods and smiles at her, maybe Rachel would think about it. She'd pay the insane ticket prices to see Rachel on Broadway. If just once to hear that voice again. She frowns slightly as they arrive in front of Lima Bean where Rachel had asked to be dropped off. She really could just drive her home but she doesn't say anything. Maybe Rachel is just _embarrassed_ about where she lives. It's a possibility. But she has to wonder. She stops the car in the parking lot and gets out of the car. There aren't that many people in the Lima Bean but it is still open. She moves and opens the door for Rachel and watches as she gets out of the car. "This was fun Rachel, we should do it again."

Rachel smiles, her cheeks hurt from all the smiling and laughing that she did and for the first time in a long time she hadn't been completely miserable. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself. "I would like that," she admits looking at Quinn.

Quinn bites her lip, "Does Lima have a karaoke, I mean I'm not much of a singer or anything but I would _love_ to hear you sing again and maybe sing with you. I mean so long as you don't laugh at me cause I'm not that great at it. Plus I mean I can sort of cook some vegetarian dishes so you have something to—" She's interrupted by Rachel's lips against hers and it takes Quinn a moment to realize she's being kissed, but she immediately responds, leaning in a bit and wrapping her arms around Rachel. So maybe this _was_ a date.

It's an amazing kiss. Quinn's lips are soft, and really the kiss is rather tame with minimum tongue. It's probably the best kiss she's ever had and Quinn wrapping her arms around her makes it considerably better. Quinn's not to tall and she doesn't have to look up and kiss her like she has to with Finn. _Finn_, the thought is like a splash of cold water. She's cheating on her husband with a woman. She immediately jerks back away from Quinn scrambling backwards. "I—we can't do this. I have to go." Rachel manages to get out before she takes off, leaving a bewildered Quinn standing there. She had _cheated_ on her husband. With a woman, why had she done that? She had been so forward and Quinn had been such a good kisser. She had _cheated_ on her husband.

Quinn blinks and looks at where Rachel had just run off to. She was _confused_ an unsure of whether she should go after her. She half expected Rachel to lose a shoe at this rate but she doesn't. She glances down and sighs, maybe Rachel had freaked out when she had felt her growing arousal. She rubs her arm and heads back to the car. She does smile after a moment that had been some kiss.

* * *

**AN: Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming I do love them very much. Enjoy this chapter. Remember endgame is faberry. **

* * *

She was a cheater. She had cheated on her husband, and as much as she wanted to blame Quinn Fabray, it had been all on her. It was just a momentary weakness, Quinn had been sweet and kind. She had cared about her even though they had just met. She was infuriatingly inquisitive and yet she didn't push. She couldn't even remember what had pushed her over the edge, but all she knew was that she hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Truthfully she hadn't _felt _anything in what felt like forever. She had been so caught up in the monotony of her day to day life, of being _Finn's wife. _

Rachel swallows. She had just broken her vows, she had just _cheated_ on her husband. It didn't matter if it was a kiss. It wasn't even just a kiss, it had felt like so much more. Like a world of possibilities had opened up, it was wonderful. But just as quickly as they had opened up reality had brought those dreams crashing to the ground. She was a married woman who had cheated on her husband. A man that she still loved, even though things between them had gotten so bad. She wanted to be truthful to him, to tell him what she had done. He was her husband and he deserved to know. But she knew she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone. Years ago she might have called Kurt and told him everything and sought his advice. But they only talked when he was visiting for a weekend. He would always shoot her these looks of pity and she was too ashamed to talk to him. Besides it would only put him in an awkward position. Finn was his brother. She could already see the result. He'd go after Quinn once he was done with her. She deserved his ire, Quinn didn't. She had been the one to kiss Quinn even knowing that Quinn may have developed an interest.

Rachel reaches for the door handle her hand shaking slightly. Maybe if she just did better. If she was just a better wife it could fix the damage to the relationship. Maybe if she was better Finn would be as well. She'd push Quinn from her mind, and refocus herself to being a better wife for Finn. Cooking and cleaning—being more available for sex. She could do it. Start from building their relationship from the ground up again. Quinn would be gone in a couple of months. She'd return to her life in New York and Rachel would just be the barista that served her green tea lattes.

Rachel counts to ten to get her nerves together before opening the door. She is hit with a smell that was becoming increasingly familiar. Cheap perfume, she wonders if one of the female mechanics had been over tonight. Under normal circumstances she would care, but Finn had said that he was inviting a few people over from work and it would be sexist to not invite the women as well. Thinking that he was cheating on her would simply be projecting her sins onto him. "Finn?"

Finn pops his head out from the living room and flashes one of his dopey smiles at her. "Hey Rachel, I'm just cleaning up a bit. I've even started the laundry and changed the sheets. Just cleaning up the mess the guys made. You don't have to worry about it."

Rachel stares at Finn the guilt nearly eating away at her. This was the man that she had married. She smiles at him gratefully. He rarely cleaned up after himself, and she was glad that he was doing it now. "Just let me put my stuff down and I'll help you." She says in a false cheerful tone.

"So how was your night with your friend?" Finn asked, as he tossed the cheap wine that he had bought into the trash. He didn't even like wine but it was supposed to be classy.

Rachel froze for a moment and rubbed her arm, "It was fine. She writes children's books, and I thought that was really interesting. The things you learn about people right? We just went for a small dinner, nothing to fancy. How was your night?"

Finn pauses for a second as he begins to wash the dishes, "Good even though the Bengals lost again. They were playing the Patriots. Watching them get their asses handed to them." He had simply watched the sports highlights of the football game, not that Rachel would notice she had never really been into his sports. He shoots her another one of his dopey smiles when she enters the kitchen. "You wash, I'll put them away." Rachel looks at him and he laughs. "I promise to put them where you can reach them."

Rachel sniffs and nods moving to the sink as she begins to do the dishes. She washes the dishes in silence for a moment before she looks at him. She was going to try and start repairing the pieces of their relationship, she needed to make an effort. "I do like the orange and black uniforms," she admits and she sees Finn look at her. "What do you think that they could have done to win?"

Finn blinks, they didn't talk about football ever. Rachel didn't really care about it and he looks at her for a moment. He hadn't watched the game but he had heard what the sports analysts had said about the game. "Coach made some bad calls, they also need better players. Definitely a better quarterback. Maybe some better guys on defense. Actually that's where I'd start with, getting a better defensive line."

"Don't they say that the best defense is a good offense?" Rachel asks him.

Finn nods, "That doesn't really work with football though. It's not like basketball or hockey, or any of the other sports." Finn says as he begins to drone on and on about football talking about different plays and what might have worked even if they had a weak defensive line.

Rachel listens to him nodding and asking a few questions before she tilts her head. "Finn—Coach Beiste is looking for a new assistant head coach for the Titans. Maybe you should apply. It's not a lot of money but I think you'd make a good coach, and maybe after a few years you can get a head coach position," she suggests to him cautiously.

Finn turns to Rachel for a moment still confused as to what was going on but he nods, "I'll stop by the school tomorrow during my lunch break and see if I have to fill out an application."

* * *

_'So, let me see if I've got this all figured out. You took the dwarf on a date—'_ Santana began slowly. She had attempted to listen to all the information Quinn had thrown at her the moment that she had picked up the phone. Quinn had been talking nearly a mile a minute before she had taken a breath.

"It _wasn't_ a date Santana. We went out as friends—" Quinn interrupted.

'_Quinn, we both know that once someone kisses you it becomes a date. We also know that you wanted it to be a date and you got your wish. So let's not pretend that this is something that it isn't. You went on a date and she gave you a goodnight kiss outside of a coffee shop. And then she ran away. The question is did she drop a glass slipper as well?' _Santana asked.

Quinn groaned. "Rachel isn't Cinderella and I'm not her Prince Charming—"

_'You have all the right equipment for a Prince Charming. I can see the Disney remake now.' _Santana quipped with a smirk on her face. Quinn gave her a sour look, and Santana rolled her eyes. _'In case you're wondering, I'm waiting for you to tell me something that you need my advice on. Because as far as I can see it, she just kissed a woman probably for the first time realized it and panicked. Shit happens.' _ Santana points out. '_You know where she works and just go about your business until the panic has passed and be patient.' _

Quinn frowned slightly. "That's your advice to keep doing what I've been doing and be patient? I can't just show up at her work day in and day out. I'm not some enforcer for the mob Santana. I'll just find another place where I can write my book in peace. I think they have a Dunkin Donuts here or something, or maybe I'll just go to the library. Give her some proper space."

_'You tried all those places before, and you bitched about every last one of them. You've been able to write at the Lima Bean. Look, my advice Quinn is to talk to her, tell her there is no pressure or anything. Ask her if its okay for you to continue working there, because you need to get this book done. If she says yes then you get to have your crappy Starbucks rip off.' _Santana suggests.

Quinn nods, Santana's probably right and talking to Rachel about what happened seems like a good idea. "You should have heard her sing Santana, and she wasn't even trying. She was just singing along to a song and all the emotion—I might have cried. It was beautiful, she's simply amazing. Did you know she was in the Glee club? Don't you dare say a word Santana. If you heard her sing—" Quinn shivers slightly. She can't stop playing Rachel's voice in her head.

_'So you found out she can sing and she was in some glee club. I can sing, you can sing what else did you find out?' _Santana asked crossing her legs.

"Her dream was being on Broadway. That she got rejected from NYADA, and I think she's given up on her dreams so I told about how many times I was rejected—then we talked about my books. I think she likes Puck's character the most. She asked a lot of questions about it as well," Quinn paused most of the conversation had been about her book now that she thought about it. Rachel had skillfully deflected most questions about her. "She has two gay dads—and she wanted me to drop her off at the Lima Bean, instead of just taking her home. I was going to google one of her friends, who tried to get on Broadway and failed. Kurt—Hummel? I think that's what his last name was."

Santana blinked, the name sounded familiar to her. It came back to her relatively quickly. "_The fashion designer? He's new to the fashion scene but his designs are making people pay attention. Charlie's taking pictures of his spring line, or something. She's been complaining about him for weeks, says that he thinks he can do her job.' _

Quinn blinked wondering if it was okay to find out more about Rachel through an acquaintance that knew her. There was no harm in asking for a bit more information like why Rachel was still in Lima when it was clear she was destined for huge things. "Speaking of my twin, where is she?"

_'Craving run.' _Santana supplies and then smiles. '_Do you know how great being pregnant is? I get to eat whatever I want, whenever I want. I woke her up at two am yesterday to get me a big Mac. We ran out of pickles, bacon and cream cheese. No one cares cause I'm pregnant! I had Oreos and pickles for breakfast today. Best part is I get to get fat, and that's totally okay because your sister is the devil and put a child in me. But she has to keep those abs for me, and wait on me hand and foot.'_

Quinn bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Well when she gets back from whatever errands you send her on—can you ask her to ask Kurt about Rachel?"

'_Will do.'_ Santana said with a shrug, she tilts her head and smiles. _'Charlie's back with food. So I'll talk to you later.' _Santana said before hanging up quickly.

Quinn shook her head and flopped on her bed thinking about Rachel, resisting the urge to simply just call her and check up on her. She went over what she knew about the barista in her head. Rachel didn't want her to see where she lived, she was still battered and bruised even though she had tried to hide the damage. She had practically run away from her and truthfully for someone with two gay fathers, it seemed slightly unlikely that she was going through some gay panic. Really Santana had made a point, Rachel did sort of seem like Cinderella, but it's not like she had two evil stepsisters or a step mother. Rachel had also spoken a bit of her fathers with ease and love. The whole thing didn't make sense. She rubbed her head, messing up her hair and sighed. Hopefully Charlie would be able to find out a bit of information that might help. She decided to google Kurt's name anyway, just to see what she would find.

* * *

**AN: Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. Onto the chapter. **

* * *

Rachel frowned slightly, Quinn hadn't come in today at all and she was so used to seeing the author sitting in her usual spot instead of those noisy teenagers. The whole thing was disappointing, she needed to explain to Quinn that it had just been a mistake. That kissing her _was_ a mistake, a simple mistake. That it hadn't been a date and she was going to apologize if she had given Quinn any hope. She would be gentle but firm and then hope that they could still be friends. The door opened and she looked up in hope that it was Quinn but fear gripped her heart as she saw Finn with a huge grin on his face. He _never_ visited her at work. Suddenly she was grateful that Quinn _wasn't_ here. How would she explain all of this to Quinn? "Finn? What are you doing here?"

Finn flashed Rachel a huge grin as he approached the counter. "I got the job at the school Rachel! I just went in and talked to Coach Beiste, and she told me that the job was mine. Said that I had experience and since I already knew most of her plays she wouldn't need to wait for me to catch up that much." He puffed out his chest in pride. "I talked to Burt and he said that we can work with my schedule a bit so I can do both jobs Rachel."

Rachel smiled, Finn hadn't been this proud of himself in _years_. She was a bit proud of him, maybe he had found his passion, and maybe this would be what brought back the man that she had married. "That's great Finn! When do you start?"

"I need to go over the playbook first Rachel but tryouts for the upcoming season are next week and I get to help Coach Beiste decide. It's a huge responsibility, if we win the state championship this year this could be really good opportunity Rachel." Finn said with a pleased expression on his face.

"Of course, I'm extremely proud of you Finn, and when I get home I promise I'll make your favorite—or maybe we can go out to celebrate—" Maybe they could splurge a bit and just enjoy each other's company. It was a start. This was a good thing. She had made the right decision to stay with Finn.

Finn smiled at this idea, it had been his plan. Today was a good day and he wanted to share it with his wife. "I have the rest of the day Rachel—we could go home and _celebrate_. I'll get wine and stuff and we can have a bit of a party. Just the two of us."

Rachel's smile faded a bit, "I can't just leave today Finn, we're short-staffed as it is. Sally quit last week and I can't just try and switch places with someone this last minute. But I'll see if she can come in a bit earlier to cover for me so I can be home sooner."

Finn stared at his wife for a moment, his mood souring in seconds. "Come on Rachel—once I get this job you won't need this shitty job anyway. Plus we _never_ spend any time together anymore. It'll be fun, just you and me—"

"I can't just leave Finn, that's highly irresponsible and while this may not be my dream job. I may still need him for references, and he should be able to say that I was a hard worker and dedicated," Rachel explains slowly her good mood shifting as she realized that Finn was getting angrier, and she wonders if Finn was going to hit her right there in public.

"Let's go Rachel—just call your boss and see if he can find someone else—" Finn said his voice rising and he noticed that people were beginning to look at them and he flushed in humiliation. She was embarrassing him.

Rachel shook her head, "Finn I _can't_ and I won't just drop everything and possibly get myself fired—it's just me working today, to go with you. I'm _sorry_, but I will be home later and I can celebrate then." She flinched when she noticed him making a fist but he didn't hit her instead his face got a dark red.

"_Fine_," Finn snaps at her as he storms out of the Lima Bean slamming his foot against one of the chairs. It doesn't move and he feels a sharp pain in his foot which only makes his mood worsen as he opens the door and storms out. He's halfway to his car when he roughly slams into someone causing them to spill the contents of their bag onto the ground. Finn makes a face and looks down at the blonde about to snap at her but pauses because she's really pretty. If Rachel didn't want to sleep with him he'd just find someone else and she fit the bill. "Sorry," he said bending down to help her pick up her stuff. He couldn't recognize her at all and he'd definitely remember seeing someone as pretty as her around. "New in town? You must be I would have remembered seeing your face." he said flashing her a grin.

Quinn stared at him for a moment, the cheesy line and the fact that he looked like he had a bit of gas. At least he was helping pick her shit up. "I am new in town," she holds her hand out for the stuff that he picked up, so she can stuff it back into her bag. "Thank you, but I have to get going I have somewhere to be."

Finn stands up holding her papers hostage, "Must be fate that you ran into me—how about I take you somewhere private. So we can get to know each other a bit better."

Quinn stared at him blankly for a moment, before she realized that the giant oaf was _hitting_ on her. "I'm sorry, I'm not interested in going anywhere with you, like I said I have somewhere to be now, please give me back my stuff." She said calmly. This would be a perfect situation for Santana to regulate on.

"Well how about a number?"

"You want my number, try and remember this number. 1-800-Fuck-Off." Quinn said watching as Finn face turned red. She watches as he throws her stuff back on the ground.

"_Bitch_," he mutters and storms off to his car.

Quinn raises a brow at the man-child for a few minutes before she sighs and picks up her things and stuffs them into her bag. She rolls her eyes and enters Lima Bean and makes her way to the counter, where Rachel looks a tad bit shaken. "Rachel?" Rachel looks up at her. "You okay? Did that idiotic man-child harass you to?" Quinn asks.

"I'm fine," Rachel says quickly noticing that Quinn frowns at her quick answer. "Quinn about that night—I just wanted to apologize. It was a mistake, and I'm probably sending you conflicting messages, but I really would like to just be friends."

Quinn studies her for a moment and then nods, easing up immediately if that's what Rachel wants she isn't going to push or be belligerent about it. "So it's okay if I work here? Things won't get weird or anything. Because this is about the only place it seems that I can write and I really need to get my book done."

Rachel smiles and nods quickly. "Can I read it when you're done? I mean I still have to read the second book of course and the moment I'm near a Barnes and Noble, I'll pick up a copy."

Quinn relaxes a bit. She still gets her work place and she still get to see and talk to Rachel every day. Maybe it isn't exactly what she wants but at least she isn't going to be stuck alone in the middle of nowhere without someone to talk to. "I have some extra copies at home Rachel. I can bring in the next one tomorrow if you want. All they do is collect dust in my bag, and books are meant to be read. So I'll bring a copy in tomorrow."

Rachel shakes her head, "Thank you Quinn—do you want me to make you your usual? Green tea latte?" Quinn grins and nods and Rachel shakes her head. "I don't know how you can even drink those."

* * *

Charlie smiled as she took a seat on the couch beside Santana and placed her wife's feet on her lap and began to massage them absentmindedly. She really didn't want to tell Quinn what she had found out. "Santana?" Charlie said finally looking at her. Maybe if she buttered Santana up she'd call Quinn and tell her the bad news.

Santana studied her wife turning to her and frowned slightly. Charlie _never_ massaged her feet on her own, she needed to be told to do it. Her feet hurt all the time these days and she could no longer wear all her nice shoes. It was enough to make Santana suspicious but if Charlie was feeling romantic which was rare, then she was going to go with it. "Yes?"

Charlie stopped rubbing Santana's feet and turned to face her wife, "So you know how you asked me to talk to Kurt for Quinn? I finally asked him about Rachel. I don't know whether he was happy or disappointed that she never made it to New York. Said she would have been stiff competition for him when he went to NYADA."

Santana waits for more but Charlie just starts massaging her feet again. "Charlie—please don't tell me you just got information that we already knew from him."

Charlie made a face, "I asked him why she didn't get in and he said she choked on her audition and never reapplied. He also said that it was a shame that she never came to Broadway because she would have been Broadway sensation. Probably without NYADA."

"So she choked, that doesn't mean you just quit if she was really that talented," Santana said with a frown and looked at her wife, "What _aren't_ you telling me."

"Rachel choked because she was pregnant, lost the baby a few months later miscarriage. Kurt told me after that she wasn't really the same. Like she was broken—once I got him started he just sort of continued and continued talking."

Santana froze and ran her hand over her stomach protectively, she was a soon to be mother and the thought of losing the precious life inside of her bothered her to no end. "I—fuck now I feel bad for calling her a dwarf." Santana admits. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Quinn this, if Rachel wants to tell her than she should have that right. I mean _fuck_." It was something really personal and it wasn't something that she could just tell Quinn over the phone. It wasn't any of their business and they shouldn't have pried into Rachel's life like that. "We'll tell Quinn that she needs to just wait for Rachel to open up to her," Santana said with a shake of her head.

Charlie bit her lip, "I thought that was for the best until I asked him how he knew all of these personal details on her." Santana looked at her and Charlie sighed. "Rachel is his sister-in-law. She married his step-brother, and they're still married and according to 'Finn' I think that's what his name they are happily married. They've been married since senior year, before the miscarriage."

Santana blinked twice, "That _bitch_. So what is she doing with Quinn? Leading her on? Trying to scam her? Bored with her husband and thinks having an affair is the best way to go! Probably doesn't even think it's an affair, I know women like that. It's fucking _cruel_ as shit, how the hell did Quinn not notice she was fucking married!"

"Santana. You're not supposed to get angry remember. Think of the baby. We just need to call Quinn and you need to tell her all the information that we've found out. That Rachel is a married woman and that should be the end of that."

Santana blinked and gave Charlie a very dark look. "Your sister is an unintentional _home wrecker_. There is plenty to be fucking pissed about. Get me my fucking laptop or my tablet. I'm telling your sister to stay away from that little fucking leprechaun."

Charlie sighed, "I'll get it for you when you calm down Santana. You're not supposed to get angry." Charlie reminded Santana but it was far too late for that. She groans maybe she should have just handled it herself. But then Santana would be mad at her for not telling her.

* * *

**AN: I always felt sorry for the chairs that Finn kicked, they never hurt anyone. Anyway next chapter secrets are revealed.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, anyway enjoy this chapter.  
**

_'I knew that little dwarf was bad news. Dwarfs always are—she's been lying to you. Messing with your head and leading you on. Stay away from her.'_ Santana began angrily, finally managing to get it all out. Charlie had long since given up on attempting to keep her calm.

Quinn blinked surprised at the vehemence in Santana's voice, she had answered the call only to be assaulted with Santana yelling in Spanish at her. "Santana, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, so start at the beginning. All I'm getting from you is that Rachel, that's her name by the way, is bad news? Why?"

_'You know how you asked Charlie to look into it and ask Kurt about Rachel? Apart from the fact that Kurt's a fucking gossip, guess what else your sister found out?' _

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that rumors are just that Santana. How do we know that this guy is legit? I have the feeling that they aren't as close as they once were—"

_'Because Rachel is his sister-in-law_. _So I think his word about what Rachel is up to carries a bit more weight than some random stranger who is talking out his ass. Rachel is married Quinn to his step brother. I did my own investigation after I sent him a friend request through Charlie's Facebook. I took a look at all his pictures, it's true. He's got pictures from her wedding. Everything is there Quinn, check your email I'm sending it all to you as we speak.'_

Quinn was stunned, torn between wanting to put absolute faith in Rachel and wanting to believe her best friend. Santana got to the bottom of things, she was just a natural nosy person. If Santana said that Rachel was married then she was married. "She doesn't have a ring on her finger Santana, I checked. She's never worn a ring."

_'I'm not wearing my wedding ring.'_ Santana points out.

"What do you mean you're not wearing your wedding ring? Since when?" Quinn asks as she pulls her phone away and moved to check her email.

_'I'm pregnant, things don't necessarily fit right anymore, I'm still happily married and if any creep tries to hit on me that's what I'd start with.' _Santana informs Quinn.

"What if she _isn't_ happily married—" Quinn begins as the pictures load.

_'Don't. Don't be that person who tries to justify it. It doesn't matter if she's not happily married. She's still married. You don't want to be that person who breaks up a marriage. Sure sometimes it's fucking tough and there are times when I feel like I want to murder your twin but you work through it. It matters Quinn you know it matters. If she leaves him then it's not going to be because you're her safety net. Because I know you, you'll always wonder, whether you were a safety net, whether she's cheating on you.' _Santana said firmly shaking her head and hoping that Quinn wasn't too far gone on this barista. She's met with silence and she frowns. '_You're looking at the pictures aren't you?'_

Quinn flipped through all the pictures that Santana had sent there were so many of them and each one makes her heart drop a bit more. Rachel looks happy and she pauses for a moment as she stares at the man beside her. She narrows her eyes as it finally registers that it was the man-child who had tried to pick her up the other day. "Santana—remember when I told you that there was some douchebag hitting on me? That's him—he tried to pick me up in the parking lot of where his wife worked. I don't think she is happily married."

Santana paused for a moment, the whole situation was a clusterfuck of epic proportions. _'Quinn, my advice is that you fucking abort. You are not going to get into the middle of a marriage dispute like this. If she wants to remain tethered to that man-child then it calls into question her intelligence. Or maybe she already knows and just accepts it. The fuck cares, it's none of your business and you should just abort.' _

Quinn swallows, Santana is right. It's not like Finn knew who she was, and clearly he didn't have any respect for Rachel if he was trying to pick up women. I mean he wasn't even that good at it. He seemed more like a self-important jackass. He also didn't seem that smart, why would he be picking up women where Rachel could possibly see him. "You're probably right—I just—"

_'Quinn. No. I will come down to Ohio to kick your ass if you keep trying. Or worse—tell your mother. Just find another place to get your book down or better yet just get your ass back to New York. If you want a girlfriend—well Charlie knows models.' _

Quinn shook her head, "I don't want to date someone random Santana, and Rachel insisted that we be friends. Just that friends. I can do that, especially now that I know that she's married. I—"

_'Look, Quinn you like her and if I thought that you could just be friends with her I'd say go for it. But I know you, your feelings are only going to get stronger and you're only going to end up hurt. She kissed you remember not the other way around. So just let it go. You've only known her for a couple of weeks—you'll survive.' _

Quinn studies the photos again, Rachel is looking at him with those brown eyes, and she can see the adoration on Rachel's face. She loves him, she can see that plain on Rachel's face and it's the first time that Rachel has looked—happy. She looks happy that she's marrying him like he's her prince charming, and it hurts a bit. "I think you're right." Quinn says as she drops her phone and leans back.

_'Of course I'm right,' _Santana says.

Quinn rolls her eyes knowing that Santana will probably gloat about knowing that Rachel was bad news. "Alright I'm going to go to the library and get some work done."

* * *

Rachel _couldn't_ breathe. Everything hurt and she was sure that this time he had broken something. A rib maybe, she could barely move her wrist. She could hear herself wheezing with each labored breath. She had never seen him so angry. For a moment, a harsh moment, she had truly believed that he was going to murder her. He hadn't stopped hitting her, kicking her last night but once again her face was spared. He knew better, he knew to hide the damage to make it impossible to notice. She handed someone their coffee and looked at the line. She choked back the whimper as she straightened herself up and went to go work on the next person's order.

She felt ill and her vision swam, as she moved to get her job done. She nearly spilled the coffee, but she managed to hold it together. No one cared, they just got their coffee and left and she kept that smile plastered on her face. She was glad that Quinn hadn't shown up yet and maybe she wasn't showing up at all today. Which would be for the better she just needed a bit of time to heal—Rachel stumbles again slamming her hands into the counter, and it's a sharp pain that shoots through her arm overwhelms her senses. Stars explode in her vision and she sways for a moment the entire room spinning rapidly. There is more pain and it takes Rachel a moment to realize that she's staring at the ceiling, she can hear the gasps and people moving back and then she hears one voice through all the noise.

"_Rachel!"_

Maybe it's just her mind playing tricks on her, but she could swear that it's Quinn's voice. It's the last thing she hears as everything finally goes dark.

* * *

**AN: Super short chapter, but things start to pick up next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, and here you go. **

* * *

Quinn paced the hospital waiting room, it was a storm of emotions but at the core she felt _guilty_. She had just come in to get a stupid green latte. It was the only place in Lima where she could get them. Maybe a tiny part of her wanted to confront Rachel, wanted to yell about how Rachel had lead her on. To ask her if she thought it was _funny_ to lead her on while she went home to her idiotic husband. Or if it was some trick to invite her into their bed for a threesome. But there was also the part of her that wanted to give Rachel the benefit of the doubt. So she had decided to _ignore_ Santana's advice and go see her. She was an adult, and she could _handle_ this like an adult. Adults didn't run they faced the situation head on. She hadn't expected _that_.

She hadn't expected Rachel to _go down_ like that, she had seen it, heard the thud and the gasps as everyone immediately began to back away. She had been the one to hop over the counter in a feat of athleticism she certainly hadn't used since high school. She had been the one to scream for someone to call 911. She had also been the one to demand to ride in the ambulance with her. She had seen the fresh bruises—she had also seen the ones that hadn't healed. The paramedic had asked the question—he was the one that put it all together in her head. Abuse. It had just been a simple question but it _had_ to be the answer, it was the only one that made sense.

The guilt tore away at her, maybe if she had pushed more. If she had asked more questions instead of just being content in letting Rachel speak when she wanted to. She didn't think she'd _ever_ get that image out of her head. Rachel just lying motionless on that gurney, her body exposed showing the horror that she had endured for who knew _how long_. The nauseated feeling came back and she wanted to wretch when two men entered the emergency room frantically. Quinn barely registered them as she shivered, someone _had_ to have noticed. Why hadn't she _noticed_? She was so used to writing stories down—but she hadn't even known that Rachel was married until this morning. There wasn't even a tan line or something that suggested that she had _ever_ been married. It hadn't even been in the realm of possibility and now?

"Are you—are you the person who rode with my little star? The nurse said that you demanded to come with her—are you a coworker or something?"

Quinn looked at the man, he looked like Rachel. Rachel loved her dads—but how could they not have _noticed_, how could they not have known. But she swallowed it, Rachel was a fantastic actress, maybe she wouldn't have known. "Yeah—I'm Quinn—Quinn Fabray," she said sticking out her hand. "I'm a friend—we met at the Lima Bean." Quinn explained looking at the door. "Have they told you anything? Is she going to be okay?"

"No they haven't and even though my husband," Hiram nods to the tall black man who is still trying to talk to the nurses. "Is a doctor at this hospital, they're not letting us see her. They won't—do you know what happened?"

"I was in line, and then I saw her stumble and then the next thing I saw was her going down, I moved as fast as I can—but she was down by the time I caught her. I needed to make sure she was okay and I saw—bruises sir. A lot of them some of them fresh and some of them old. The last time I noticed she was hurt—she told me she fell. I didn't believe her not really and maybe if I had pushed—" Quinn said her voice filled with regret.

Hiram frowned slightly, "She said she fell? That's impossible, my little star is—the most graceful person I know. Years of dancing of ballet, of tap dancing—she has a good sense of balance. She hasn't _fallen_ since she was learning how to walk." Hiram said his voice rising before wincing and shooting Quinn an apologetic look. "I'm sorry—but she's my little girl," he looks at his husband fretfully. Leroy has a grim expression on his face. "This is Quinn, she said that Rachel told her the last time that she _fell_."

There was a look of bewilderment on Leroy's face, "I spent a fortune on dance classes. Rachel doesn't _fall_," he said in an annoyed tone but Hiram gently swatted him.

"Quinn is the person who rode with Rachel, made sure she got here okay. She says they're friends," Hiram explained and Leroy nodded.

"That's what she told me the last time I noticed that she was limping, said that she fell," Quinn explains not bothered by how distressed Rachel's parents were. She was distressed as well and she was only Rachel's friend, these were her parents.

"This happened before? How many times before?" Leroy asked, he had seen abuse cases before. He knew the signs, but how could he have missed them in his own daughter. Rachel had withdrawn after the death of her child. Hiram had said that she needed some time to heal to grieve, that everyone processed it differently. To let her and Finn grieve together. They _barely_ saw their daughter but they talked at least three times a week, and Rachel swore that she was fine. But she was _isolated_, he had isolated her from her friends and her family.

Quinn frowns slightly, "It was only once—we haven't been friends for very long sir. I noticed it once before, and then well this happened," she admits.

"That _son of a bitch_," Leroy hissed, his anger spiking if he ever saw Finn _fucking_ Hudson again, if he ever saw Finn again he'd murder him. He had never approved, they had never approved. They had offered to take care of the child but Rachel had always been so willful, so sure in what she was doing. Hiram had said that making a fuss over it instead of supporting it was for the best. That it was the right move, and hopefully that Rachel would come to her senses. She _never_ came to her senses and the wedding happened. "I'll _kill him_."

"Leroy, we need to focus on Rachel now. You going to jail _isn't_ going to solve anything, she needs us right now. She needs us and we need to be there for our baby girl. We need to protect her, and after she's _safe_ after we know that she's okay then we can make sure that he _never_ hurts her again." Hiram said firmly. He's quiet for a moment as he looks at the door, hoping that a doctor comes out and tells them that their daughter is going to be okay, when a stray thought hits him. "Leroy—you don't think that the miscarriage—" Hiram said suddenly feeling sick. He needs to take a seat in one of the rather uncomfortable chairs as the thought hits him.

Quinn's ears perk up at this, _miscarriage_. Rachel had been _pregnant_? It explained why she had gotten married so young and judging from the looks of horror on the faces of Rachel's parents faces it suddenly dawned on her that it was _highly_ possible that he had caused the miscarriage. Rachel was married to a monster, a fucking monster who had tried to pick her up outside of Rachel's place of employment. She had thought he was a dumbass, and a man-child but this—even most children _knew_ better. They _knew _right from wrong and he had _harmed_ Rachel and his own unborn kid. Calling him scum was being far too polite. She couldn't just abandon Rachel now.

It made sense but _why_ hadn't she told him, they had always been close. Most abuse started when the woman was pregnant—but a miscarriage. He had just told her that sometimes these things happened. He had given his daughter the same line he gave to some of the women who came into the hospital. These things just happened. Why hadn't he pressed, he should have _pressed_. Leroy is about to say something when the door to the emergency room slides open and in walks Finn Hudson who looks slightly disheveled, and Leroy immediately takes a step forward. He'd get off, his daughter was in the hospital and he could claim temporary insanity, any jury would let him walk. "_You did this!_" he roars causing Finn to stop from where he was going to the nurse. But he doesn't care if people are staring and he's the angry black man. It's his _daughter_ that's in there, it's his daughter who is lying there hurt and injured.

Hiram immediately moves intercepting his husband making sure that he can't go to jail. "Roy you need to think of Rachel first. We need to be here when Rachel wakes up you can't—"

Quinn doesn't even hear him, this is the most athletic she's been in years as she hops over the chairs and lunges at him. She doesn't care that he outweighs her, she doesn't care that he's freakishly taller than her. All she can think is that this _piece of shit_ hurt her friend. Hurt Rachel and she lets her hands go hitting him again and again. She's not sure if she's hurting him, she hopes she is. She's working on pure rage and adrenalin, right now and she can't hear the yelling. She can see Finn's lips moving, his mouth a bloody mess from where she managed to get him good, but she can't hear anything. It's like time is moving slowly for her before it speeds back up as she's suddenly pulled back and off Finn. "You _sick fuck how could you do that to her?_" She's screaming and she didn't even know that she had been. Her voice feels raw and used.

Finn holds his nose, squinting at Quinn through one of his eyes. She had managed to get his eye good, she looked familiar. But right now his own anger is feeding him and he's up on his feet and takes a swing at Quinn, "You fucking _crazy bitch_." He's immediately pulled back by another set of security guards but he manages to connect with Quinn's cheek snapping her head back.

This ignites Quinn's fury again and she struggles against the security guard, "Say that again to my face—" Quinn sneers at him. But she's hauled away, still struggling to get to him.

Finn looks around at the people who are staring at him, "I'm pressing charges!" He yells at her before turning around and slamming his foot into one of the hospital chairs.

* * *

"Eyes to me," Charlie informed the model. "That's good, hold it. You're looking really good," Charlie said in an encouraging tone. As she began to take pictures. At least today, Kurt had all but left her alone to actually do her job. He had slowed everything down and it was driving her insane. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she frowned slightly, but reached for it and answered it without looking at the number as she continued to work, making sure that the light hit the model perfectly. Even if it was mostly about the clothes that Kurt had designed that didn't mean that she couldn't make the model look stunning. "Santana, you know I love you and I made vows to always be there for you but if you're calling me to tell me that you want me bring you another Big Mac—" Charlie began, she was a hundred percent sure that Santana was just doing it to fuck with her now.

_'It's not Santana. Thank god you picked up. Frannie wasn't picking up and I couldn't call Santana because she'd flip, and she isn't supposed to be stressed right now.' _Quinn said quickly.

Charlie paused for a moment and held up her hand, "Take five," she mumbled to the model. "Quinn, I've got a shoot— and I'm already super behind so please make this quick."

_'I think I'm going to need a lawyer Charlie. I got arrested,' _Quinn explained getting straight to the point . She winced at the police officer who tapped her watch. _'Possibly bail.'_

Charlie stared at her phone, like it was a foreign object, "What did you do? Get caught jaywalking?"

_'Assault, resisting arrest. I think they're trying to get me on attempted murder, I may have uttered death threats, so they may add that the list of charges—I know that Santana's supposed to be resting right now but I could really use her help in you know getting me off.' _Quinn mumbles. _'And can you not tell mom?'_

Charlie wonders briefly if she's in an episode of the twilight zone, those are actually some serious charges. But if Quinn is serious, and it sounds like she is she's going to need to move fast. "I'll make sure that Frannie and Santana are on the next flight down there."

Quinn is quiet for a moment, _'Oh and Puck. I'm going to need Puck as well._' Just in case she needs a bit of help burying a body later. _'It's the county jail in Lima.'_

Charlie raises a brow, "I'll just call the whole Calvary. Look I need to make a few calls just—don't get shanked or whatever happens in prison." She ends the call and sighs as she calls their eldest sister. Santana would be last on the list.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do love the guest who got upset that this was labeled as finchel. It's not its Faberry, it's labelled as such. To the guest who got upset and was like Rachel and Quinn are straight this is_ fanfiction_.  
**

* * *

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn looked up from where she was sitting in the jail cell and looked at the police officer who was looking at her. "Bail just got posted," the police officer said opening the door to the jail cell.

Quinn popped up immediately, it had been a _long_ six hours, and her hands hurt something fierce. They were bruised and scraped but she didn't care if she had broken something. So long as Finn Hudson felt worse. She slips out of the jail cell and follows him. "What about the idiot that was brought in with me?"

The police officer studied Quinn for a moment, he would have done the exact same thing in her position and really with a decent lawyer she might just get community service or probation for disturbing the peace or something silly. "The big that they brought got bailed out a few hours ago. His parents I think?"

Quinn made a face annoyed that he was even out on the streets, she's about to say something when she sees Frannie and Santana standing at the desk matching unimpressed looks on their face. Puck on the other hand has a huge grin on his face. "Dude you popped your cherry. High-five!" he said holding his hand up for her.

"Puck, have you _seen_ her charges? Attempted murder! What the hell did you do?" Frannie hisses at Quinn. "I thought Charlie was joking when she said you needed us to come bail you out. Don't congratulate her, what were you _thinking_?"

"She wasn't thinking. Quinn I told you to stay away from dwarves. I know this has to do with the fact that you couldn't just _let it go_. I told you to stay away from her after I fucking told you about her husband. See this is what happens when you don't fucking listen to me. I have to come bail your ass out of jail," Santana says piling on.

Quinn sighed she _should_ have probably told Charlie _why_ she was in jail to begin with. Maybe then she wouldn't be getting the third degree from Frannie and Santana. "Thanks for coming, I owe you—but I need to get back to the hospital—"

"Not until you tell us what happened," Frannie said immediately, grabbing onto her sister's arm and holding her steady. "This isn't like you at all, brawling? I expect this from Puck, hell I even expect it from Santana, but not _you_." Frannie said. Santana gives her a look and Frannie rolls her eyes, "Oh give me a break, I half expect you to call me asking to bail you out for murdering my sister." Frannie said.

"You should know why I did this, why I lost my temper. Did you know that she was pregnant and had a miscarriage?" Quinn said getting annoyed she _needed_ to get to the hospital and see if was Rachel was alright.

"Of course I knew, Kurt's a fucking blabbermouth, Charlie and I decided that it was something _she _should tell you—" Santana began annoyed.

"Because her fucking _husband_, that piece of shit lunatic, beats her. He fucking abuses her so yes I fucking lost my temper. Takes a special type of someone to lay their grubby freakish hands on a pregnant woman. So _yes_ I kicked his ass, now I want to go see Rachel so can you just—save the lecturing till later? I want to see if she's awake." Quinn said already getting angry while thinking about it, she hadn't heard anything and she was worried. What if Finn had gone back, what if they let him hurt her again? Six hours in a cell, she had done a lot of thinking. It made sense that Rachel wouldn't tell anyone she was scared. If he had no problem hitting her while she was pregnant, of hurting her and his unborn kid—then he probably had no problem hitting her while she was this injured. "He hits her—and god knows what else and I saw him and it's the same man-child that hit on me and he just made me so fucking mad. Honestly I can't even remember it I just kind of acted. You would have done the same thing. All of you would so—don't _judge me_. And I'm not just going to _leave_ Rachel, she needs me."

Frannie exhaled, the situation was more complicated than she anticipated. She had expected to be back in New York in a few days but she'd be here for a while longer. "What Rachel needs right now isn't someone who is in love with her trying to save her. She needs to come forward, she needs to press charges, and she needs to remain strong and get a restraining order. Also divorce helps as well. If this has been going on for a while it's going to be _complicated_ and what she doesn't need is you going in there and being her knight in shining armor."

"That's what I fucking said," Santana mutters and Quinn looks at her. "What? I told you that you needed to leave the situation alone. But I get why you can't but you can't fall in love with her Quinn you can't be the _person_ who rescues her from the bad situation. She's probably super vulnerable so keep it together and be her _friend_."

Quinn frowns but nods, Santana was _probably _right, she wasn't going to pick on Rachel while she was this vulnerable it seemed wrong. She was going to have to figure out a way to get Rachel to come forward, to help her move on. She needed to get Rachel out of this shitty situation. "Alright—you're right. I know you're right but _still_, if I see that son of a bitch again—"

"We're in a police station," Frannie cuts her off. "Keep the threats to an absolute minimum, I am not going to bail you out again."

* * *

It was the smell first, hospitals always had this funny smells to them. Then it was the sound of a heart monitor, and finally it was the harsh lighting as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked everything hurt, her body hurt and for a moment she was lost. Had she been in an accident and in a coma for six long months—but it all came back to her and she choked back a sob, the sudden movement hurt her chest and closed her eyes. He wasn't going to be happy in fact he was going to be _furious_ and she didn't think she could take another one. She just wanted to be free, and he couldn't _hide_ this anymore.

She was scared, she didn't know what was going to happen next, and she could have sworn she heard Quinn before everything went black. Her arms felt heavy and she looked down to see a huge cast wrapped around her wrist and she winced. She would just say that she fell, that would make sense—no matter what anyone asked her. Then Finn wouldn't get in trouble—Rachel turned slightly, her neck hurt, everything hurt but she turned to the sound of a doctor entering the room. The doctor looked up as she picked up the chart. "I fell—" she begins forcing a smile to her lips.

"Thing is, you aren't a child or an elderly adult, so I can't actually report what's going on with you to the police. HIPPA laws and all that. Your fathers are here to see you Rachel and so you know your husband won't be coming in well he _shouldn't_ not since that blonde woman attacked him. They caused quite the commotion." The doctor said simply. "Broken wrist, you're lucky it didn't tear any vessels in your hand. Six broken ribs, again lucky it didn't puncture a lung. Especially since you are a singer, we were tempted to go in to make sure that you wasn't any internal bleeding in your abdomen but there was no indication that there was. However if you notice any changes then I'd like you tell a nurse. You've got a morphine drip—just in case you need it for the pain use it at as much as you need."

Rachel blinked slowly taking it all in for a moment, "Quinn—attacked Finn? But he's bigger than her and he could have hurt her—is she okay?"

The doctor studied Rachel for a moment, "She was arrested, a few hours ago along with your husband. I didn't see the fight but the nurses are all talking about it. From the sounds of it she gave him a run for his money. But now that you're awake I can go tell your fathers so your dad can stop trying to bully his way in. He's driving the nurses crazy—but they understand that he's worried about you." That it would be difficult to not see her to not look at her charts to not get even angrier. Would you like me to send them in?"

She's unsure why she feels uncertain, why she feels scared to see her fathers. They would be angry, and they'd fuss. She doesn't want to see them fussing over her. She doesn't want to hear her dad tell her what a terrible man that her husband is. She doesn't want to hear him say that he was right. She doesn't want to see them upset. But eventually Rachel nods, "I want to see them," she says quietly after a moment.

The doctor studies Rachel for a moment before nodding, "I'll get a nurse to go get them," she opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it it's not her place to lecture a patient. But she _hopes_ that she makes the right choice. There had been some remodeling on the x-rays, showing that she'd been abused for a very long time. It wasn't the _worst_ case that she had ever seen but—she hoped that it didn't end up the same way. Dead, she had been stabbed multiple times.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens next. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: If there is one relationship that I dislike more in glee than Finchel, because I think that Finn would have ultimately dragged Rachel down it's Fuinn, even the ship name weirds me out. In the case of Fuinn, I'm oddly on Finn's side. As for Finn in this story, being wildly OOC. Once again it's Fanfiction. If you stumbled upon this because you're using third party software this isn't my fault. As for the whole I hope Rachel dies, wow you're pleasant people.**

* * *

It's never a thing a parent wants to see, their little angel, their little _star_, looking so broken and helpless in a hospital bed. It's enough to deflate Leroy's fury, and even Hiram can see the concern on his face. There was a hopelessness in the room and he doesn't even know where to start. He's not sure if he should be upset that she never told him, he's not quite sure if he should share in Leroy's murderous rage. Leroy had stopped him from getting involved when that girl, Quinn had attacked Finn. Truthfully he hadn't wanted to intervene, they had made every plan to go and bail her out—but they didn't want Rachel to be left alone. They didn't even know if Finn would come back. They _needed_ to stay. "Rachel." He says his own voice breaking and the tears welling in his eyes. Why hadn't she told them they would have helped they would have gotten her out of the situation. She was their _daughter_, she was their little baby girl and he felt like a failure as a father. How could he not have noticed?

Rachel tried to shrink back, they were upset. Of course they were—she had failed. She wasn't a good wife, she wasn't what they had hoped she would be. And it hurts and the shame builds, she should have been stronger—she hadn't meant to worry them. "Daddy—I'm _sorry_." She says her brown eyes flicking downward.

It takes a moment for Leroy to take it in, as he realizes his baby girl is _broken_, she had _nothing_ to apologize for. It suddenly makes sense why their daughter abandoned her dreams, why she seemed _stuck_. Why every time they saw her there was that piece of light missing. "Don't—don't apologize for what _he_ did to you. This isn't your fault Rachel. We're not going to let him _hurt _you anymore."

Rachel blinks, it's what she wanted. She wanted to be safe. She wanted to be protected, "I—fell." Rachel says she had promised him that she wouldn't leave him and there was a huge part of her that was scared of what he would do. She had already ruined things.

Hiram glances at Leroy and immediately latches his arms around his, to keep him from snapping and going to kill Finn anyway. "Rachel—we know. We know what's been happening to you—we're not blind and we paid a fortune for you to go to dance class and you won awards. You aren't _clumsy_, you just don't fall you don't have all those _bruises_ for nothing. We _know_ what Finn's done—what he did to you. What he did to your _son_, we _know_ Rachel you don't have to protect him anymore."

"I—_fell_," Rachel repeats. "There's a broken step and I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell," Rachel repeats the lie she's told so many times.

Hiram looks over at Leroy, before letting him go and moving to his daughter's side. "That's not what that girl—Quinn I believe her name was, thought." Hiram studied his daughter watching as her eyes widened widely there was shock on her face and then concern. "Yes she and Finn got into a bit of a fight in the waiting area."

There was panic, "I didn't want—Quinn wasn't supposed to be involved. Did Finn _hurt_ her?" Rachel questions.

"Clearly he has no problem with hitting a woman, he took a swing at her while she was being held down before he got pulled away himself. They both got arrested—" Hiram said looking at Leroy who was watching quietly.

"You _have _to bail her out," Rachel said and Hiram glanced over at her. "Quinn—wasn't supposed to be involved. That's why—she's not supposed to be involved and you have to make sure that Finn doesn't hurt her." This was bad if Finn found out—if he found out what she had done he would kill her and then kill Quinn and it would be _all her fault._ Hiram looked like he was about to say something, "I didn't _mean_ to cheat on Finn—it just happened, but I stopped it—" the words come out quickly and her father's just stare at her. Now they knew what a terrible wife she had been. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the shame in their eyes.

"Rachel—involved in what? Quinn mentioned that she noticed that this had happened before and even if you had just fallen you would have told me—I'm your dad I would have come over to make sure that you were okay. So please just tell us so we can protect you, so we can keep you safe—and Quinn." He adds. "Tell us," he's begging and he's not even sure if he _wants_ to know. Not really. He's not sure if he's pushing her to fast but he's angry and he feels helpless. His _daughter._ She's _his_ daughter. He needs to know so he can protect her. "Did Finn do this to you?"

Rachel stares at him for a moment before looking away and she starts to weigh her options, but it's difficult with the drugs being pumped through her system. Everything hurts and she really just wants to go home, but Quinn didn't deserve to feel Finn's wrath. She was the first person in such a long time who saw _her_, who she had sung for. Who had been _nice _to her, who hadn't seen her as Finn's wife. Maybe now that she knew the friendship would be over, Quinn's attraction to her would fade and she'd head back to New York and leave her behind but it was nice. It had been nice while it lasted and then once all this fuss died down she'd go back to her life like nothing happened-but until then she needed to protect Quinn. She nods once, it's the smallest of nods and she closes her eyes again when she sees Leroy's face morph into one of rage. "I'm sorry," she repeats again and she's tired.

"It's not your fault Rachel," Hiram says gently and shoots his husband a glare, he's furious as well. But they need to remain calm they need to think about this without the anger. Their first priority should be _Rachel_, there second priority after she's okay after she's ready to come _home_. Is to make sure that Finn never comes near their daughter again. That he spends the rest of his youth rotting in some prison, and if that's not possible breathing through a tube. "It isn't," he rests his hand gently on her hand which has the cast on it. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"You need to get Quinn out of prison this is _my fault _and she shouldn't be in trouble for that," Rachel insisted she needed to keep them focused.

Hiram nods keeping his tone even. "Of course—we'll bail her out but we didn't want you to be here alone. I can stay with you and your dad can go down to the police station and see if we can bail her out, and would you like to see her? We can bring her over if you want. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about—"

"She didn't even know that I was married," Rachel says quietly.

"I'm sure that Quinn understands why you didn't tell her," Hiram said gently.

Leroy who had been uncharacteristically quiet moved to his daughter's side and took her hand. No one was _ever_ going to hurt her again. There's a tremendous guilt, they should have said something they should have _forbidden_ it. He had never thought that Finn was _good_ enough—because he _wasn't_ good enough. He wasn't good enough for his little girl. She wasn't meant to be in Lima, she was supposed to be taking New York by storm. But now he wasn't sure if he wanted to let her out of his sight ever again. He didn't even know what the first step was after the anger then what. The police would have to be involved and then she'd need to divorce him, she'd need to testify—there needed to be something done. "I'll go get her for you—you just let me know if you need anything. Everything is going to be okay. You aren't going to _hurt_ anymore."

There is a knock on the door and Leroy looks up and relaxes when he sees Quinn standing there. There is a nasty bruise on her face, but she's holding a stuffed animal, and she looks rather disheveled. It had been a straight trip to the hospital from the jail cell while getting chewed out by both Frannie and Santana. "Hey Rachel?"

Hiram turned to Quinn a bit of shock on his face. "You made bail?"

Quinn nodded, she couldn't stay long she needed to make sure that Frannie and Santana got decent hotel rooms. "I did, I got you this bear," she says lamely. This had probably been a mistake and she shifts uncomfortably now that all the attention is on her. But she's glad to see Rachel awake.

Rachel studies the bruise on Quinn's face and she swallows guilt eating at her, she hadn't wanted all this to happen. "He could have hurt you."

Quinn frowns slightly the bruise on her cheek _didn't_ hurt. Not really. "He deserved it for what he did to you," Quinn said there wasn't a hint of remorse in her voice and she takes a step into the room and approaches Rachel's bed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner," she pauses for a moment and then looks around because she doesn't know where the line is. She's not sure where to push, or how to talk to Rachel at this point, she doesn't quite know what to say.

Rachel looks at Quinn the guilt still eating away at her and then looks at the bear, "Are you going back to New York?"

Quinn shook her head, "No I still need to finish my book—I can write anywhere—even here if you want some company tomorrow? My sister will probably go and talk to the district attorney tomorrow to see if she can get the charges dropped and if Frannie can't convince them, well Santana and Frannie should be able to pressure them into dropping the charges."

"Your sister is a lawyer?" Leroy asks. Hazel eyes meet his, and Quinn nods before she turns back to Rachel, that's what he needs right now a lawyer so that they can plan and find out exactly what needs to be done.

"You can meet them if you want, when you're up for it. Well I mean the characters from my book, most of them are here. Well—maybe not Santana or Frannie but I know you'll like Puck." At least with Puck around if Finn showed up she would have some sort of muscle behind her to actually hurt him. "He's the pirate remember? Only if you're up for it." Quinn held out the bear for Rachel who took it.

"I—" Rachel begins, she's confused she expects Quinn to yell and scream at her not be nice if a little unsure of herself. But her mind is wondering what if Finn shows up, what if they fight again. It's too much and all she can do is nod. She looks at the bear before looking at Quinn. "Tomorrow?"

Quinn smiles and nods before looking at Rachel's parents, "If that's okay with you?" she asks.

Hiram looks at Rachel it's a flicker of light now that Quinn's in the room and even if he doesn't know her it's been such a long time since he's seen that light in Rachel. "Of course."

Leroy looks at Rachel for a moment before looking at Quinn, "I think Rachel needs to rest right now, I'll walk you out," he says leaning down and kissing Rachel's forehead. He smiles when she makes a bit of a face that was normal. It was a good sign.

Quinn smiles at Rachel for a moment, "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel," Quinn says before following Leroy out of the room. She glances at him and she can understand his surge of protectiveness. He doesn't know her and what he did see was her being extraordinarily violent, even if the man child _deserved_ it.

"Thank you, for being there with her, and for doing what I couldn't," Leroy says after a moment as they approach the waiting room.

Quinn nods, "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner—we just met about a month ago at the Lima Bean." She's quiet for a moment, she should have pressed Rachel harder. "He hit on me, I was going to Lima Bean and he hit on me. I didn't even know who he was at the time she doesn't have a ring on—if I knew who he was maybe I would have told Rachel what had happened. Then this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have noticed sooner I'm her _father_, but she was always so busy and—"

"She's a fantastic actress if you don't know what to look for," Quinn finishes for him. Leroy nods wordlessly.

"You've done so much for my daughter—but I have a favor to ask of you—your sister do you think she could give me some legal advice I don't know how to protect her. I know I have to fill out a police report but I want him to _pay_, I want him to spend the rest of his miserable life in jail away from her." Leroy says.

Quinn nods that she can understand, "Frannie doesn't really touch criminal cases she's a corporate lawyer. But she should know what to do and what steps you need to take. If she doesn't well my sister-in-law who is also here should be able to talk you through it." Quinn explains as they enter the waiting room. She points out her group to him, where they are sitting down together. Frannie and Puck are talking while Santana is on the phone. She approaches them with Leroy in tow and nods, "This is—" she flushes when she realizes she never caught his name.

"Leroy Berry, I think I need some legal counsel—I can pay of course. I just need to know what to do next. Do I file a police report?"

Frannie and Santana exchange looks for a moment before Frannie decides to answer, she's not going to mince words for him. "Rachel needs to be the one to take that step, she needs to be the one to press charges, she needs to be the one to report what he did to her. I imagine that the hospital took extensive records of her injuries?" Leroy nods, "Well that's good however most of the next steps need to be done by Rachel."

Leroy's heart sinks, it's not what he wants to hear and there is a part of him that wonders if his daughter will be strong enough to start the process. She had only admitted that Finn had hurt her because she was terrified he would do the same to Quinn. Rachel wasn't ready and he feels powerless again. He should be able to protect _his_ daughter. But he can't.

* * *

**AN: Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, the familiar sound of rhythmic tapping coming from right beside her. She blinks twice as it all comes back to her and she closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath. She turned her head to the noise and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she studied Quinn. There was surprise, she hadn't really thought that Quinn would actually be here. "Good morning," Rachel says quietly. Maybe it was a dream and Quinn wasn't actually there.

Quinn stopped typing for a moment and looked over at Rachel, a relieved smile on her face. She didn't mention it was closer to noon and she had been getting worried. "Morning Rachel. Your dads will be here later. They went to get some of your things." Quinn informed her. She was quiet for a moment and bit her lip before asking the next question. "Do you need anything? Water? Coffee—are you allowed to drink coffee? I mean not the hospital stuff, it's _awful_, but like a proper cup of coffee?" Rachel kept staring at her and Quinn suddenly wondered if there was something on her face. She had been in a rush this morning. "Do I have something on my face?"

Rachel turned away, she hadn't even realize she had been staring. "I'm just surprised you're here. I didn't think you meant it last night," she admits. Before Quinn can say something she changes the subject. "Water—please. I could use some water please."

Quinn puts her laptop down and she gets up and moves to the jug and pours Rachel a cup of water and adds a straw for her and moves it to her lips and lets her take some sips of the water. "I'm not abandoning you Rachel. What type of friend would I be if I just cut and run like that? Besides between you and me I'm not really supposed to leave town." Quinn says with a smile.

Rachel smiles a bit at the joke, "Thank you—for everything. You've already done so much for me Quinn and I—" The words, there aren't words and she doesn't even know where to begin.

Quinn nods her head, there are so many questions that she has but she doesn't want to overwhelm Rachel and she personally doesn't know where to begin. "It's what a friend would do Rachel, and we're friends," Quinn says with a smile.

Rachel nods and is quiet for a moment letting the silence fall between them and she looks back at where Quinn was sitting for a moment. "Are you working on the final book?" she asks.

Quinn winces, "I'm sorry, my publisher's been riding my ass about getting the book done, and I just finally got to the good parts."

"Do they find out she's been pretending to be a boy this entire time?" Rachel asks, with genuine curiosity.

"It's the chapter where everything gets revealed in a big way," Quinn admits but she reaches over and is about to close her laptop to give Rachel all her attention.

"Don't—Quinn you're already behind and I already feel bad for everything that happened. Write please—I don't know what happens when your publisher is angry with you."

"Yelling mostly, threats to take me to court. The usual," Quinn said with an amused smile. "I think she's more upset about the ulcer I'm giving her. They paid me a lot of money and I want to make sure it's _right_, you know. I'm not going to rush it. I want it to be perfect, you know." It takes Quinn a moment to realize that Rachel is deflecting, like she normally did. But she's not in any rush to talk about the elephant in the room, she doesn't even know where to start.

"Do it right so you don't have to do it again?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "My dad used to say that all the time," Rachel said with a smile. Quinn doesn't move and Rachel looks at her. "Quinn it's alright to work, it's not like we can't talk while you write."

"Rachel I can—" Quinn's met with a stern look from Rachel and she sighs and shakes her head before returning to her laptop. She's suddenly glad that Santana and Frannie are too busy to see that display.

Rachel listens to the rhythmic tapping again and it's comforting that familiarity. She looks at Quinn, she is truly surprised that Quinn hadn't just left. Hadn't run away screaming. She had lied to her. There was a nasty bruise on Quinn's face because of _her_. "I'm sorry," Rachel blurts out and Quinn stops typing and looks at her. "It's my fault you're hurt."

"You weren't the one that punched me in the face Rachel." Quinn says gently. "You weren't the one that made him punch me in the face while I was being dragged off him. So this isn't your fault." It didn't even really hurt, she had certainly been slapped by Santana harder than Finn had hit her.

Rachel bit her lip, "It's my fault that you got caught up in this whole mess. I just—you were the first good thing that's happened to me in a while and I did that." Everything she touched she ruined.

"I could say the same about you. Meeting you was the first good things that happened to me in a while. Bruise on my cheek aside. I like spending time with you Rachel," Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel lets out a small harsh laugh. Quinn didn't understand and she didn't know. "I'm not a good thing Quinn. I _deserved_ this—things were finally looking up and getting better. I screwed that up Quinn, that's what I do I mess everything up. I _cheated_ on him and I—" Rachel chokes up. "I just needed to be more supportive, I needed to compromise a bit more."

Quinn stares at Rachel, not sure where to begin to take apart her argument. "Rachel is that why he did this to you? Because you told him?" Rachel didn't answer her and Quinn put her laptop down again. She wasn't going to get much writing done today and she moved to sit at the edge of Rachel's bed. "Rachel, you kissed me and before it got any further you told me that it had been a mistake. You didn't deserve to be _beat_ because of that. You made a mistake, and what he did to you—maybe it hurt his feelings, but it didn't give him the right to do _this_. What he did to you—Rachel what he did to you was not okay. It's so far from okay."

"_He's my husband_," Rachel said her voice cracking as she says it. "I made a vow to him—"

"You're his wife Rachel, he made a vow to honor you and love you and god knows what else. This—I don't know what this is Rachel but it isn't love. It isn't him _honoring_ you either."

Rachel turns her head away in shame. Quinn didn't understand, she had _cheated_ on him. She had broken the vows that they had made. "You should get back to work Quinn."

"Rachel this _isn't _your fault. It isn't," Quinn said gently hoping to get through to her. But the look on Rachel's face told her that this conversation was over for now.

* * *

Santana had never really given her the chance to escape. She was like a force of nature and there had been no such thing as escape. By the time that she realized that Santana liked her and she realized that she might like Santana back it was far too late for her. She just hadn't known it back then. It was the story she was going to tell her daughter. Quietly of course because her wife terrified the crap out of her.

Charlie hummed as she rolled out of bed. This was the first night in a long time that she hadn't slept in the same bed as Santana. Where she hadn't stuck her cold toes against Santana's legs, to Santana's general annoyance. It was also the first time in what felt like months that she had gotten eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, and the first time that their coffee maker brewed something other than decaf. Charlie Fabray-Lopez _loved_ her wife. This was a given but she was also going to enjoy her small vacation away from Santana.

Charlie poured herself a cup of coffee, she could eat what she wanted and do whatever she wanted—within reason and Santana would never find out. Charlie opened the fridge and grabbed two eggs and an entire pack of bacon. No one was going to _stop_ her. She hummed but still grabbed some vegetables and some low fat cheese. She was about to get the pan out when there was a brisk knock on her door and Charlie went to answer it not bothering to check who it was and the smile on her face faded quickly. "_Mom?_" Charlie asked. "What are you doing here?" She was so _fucked_.

Judy smiled at her youngest daughter and reached in pinching her cheek as she invited herself inside. Charlie seemed to be the only one of her children who was serious about giving her grandchildren. "Frannie cancelled her plans with me last night and I called her office only to find out she took a last minute vacation." Judy said. "Would you like me to make you some omelets dear?" Judy said immediately taking over Charlie's kitchen.

"Um," Charlie began and looked at her picture of her wife and then at her mother. "Okay?"

"So I came to see how you and Santana were doing," Judy said with a smile and looked around. "Where is Santana?" Judy asked looking around.

Charlie paled considerably, "I—out? She's out?" When her mother frowned at her Charlie paused and took a step back a bit and looked at the picture of her wife and then thought about Quinn for a moment. Quinn didn't want her mother to know—except she wasn't terrified of her sister. She was however terrified of Santana and her mother. It was just a matter of who scared her more.

"Charlie your wife is five months pregnant—what do you mean she's _out_. The doctor said that she needed rest and to take it easy. Where is she and why haven't you been taking care of her?" Judy demanded.

Charlie stared at her mother for a moment and took another step back, "I don't know where she is?" she lied lamely.

"_Charlie Reagan Fabray_." Judy demanded.

Charlie winced. "Visiting Quinn?" she offered but the look her mother was giving her and the fact that she wasn't really equipped to lie to her mother.

"You let her fly to Ohio on her own?" Judy asked horrified, she was sure she had raised her daughters better than that.

"Not on her _own_, I'm not that irresponsible. She has Puck and Frannie with her," Charlie said with a huff before realizing that she had just offered information that her mother hadn't asked her and she swore inwardly. Judy blinked for a moment and then approached her daughter. "Quinn got arrested for attempted murder, and various other felonies and Santana and Frannie went to go bail her out and you know make sure she's okay. Puck's there in case she actually goes through with the murder. I'm here because you're not supposed to know and be disappointed." Charlie said quickly.

Judy took all this information in slowly, before turning around and turning off the stove. She had learned if she wanted to know what her children were up to she needed to go after the weakest link. "Pack your things Charlie, we're going to head down to Lima."

Charlie groaned, Santana was going to kill her. After Santana was done with her remains Quinn was going to murder her. She had woken up planning to enjoy her small little vacation. Eat a bit of food, drink some real coffee. Maybe crack open a beer later. She really was _fucked_.

* * *

**AN: Rachel gets some bloodwork back. Wow that sounds interesting but stuff goes down. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So here we are another chapter. Thank you for reading, thank you for your reviews. **

* * *

"Have you ever been in love before?" Rachel asks, it had been quiet for far too long and all there had been was Quinn's typing. There is a pause and Rachel turns from the trashy soap opera that she had been watching quietly, to look at Quinn. The typing had stopped and she could see the look on Quinn's face like she was thinking about it.

"Yes. I've been in love before." Quinn says after a moment, she hadn't really needed to think about it. She had dated before, she had cared for other people in her past. "She's been my best friend since junior high. We did everything together. Cheerleading camp, dance classes, we were always competing, always arguing. Always trying to one-up the other. You know the story, but I was in love with her." Quinn says and smiles at Rachel.

Rachel smiled of course Quinn would have been a cheerleader, she had the build and she was surprised that Quinn had taken dance classes. But then again there was that grace when she walked. How she held her head high how proud she was. "What happened between the two of you? Why didn't it work?" She was prying into Quinn's life.

Quinn was quiet, "Looking back on it now, it was a good thing that we didn't date. Our friendship worked, a relationship between the two of us would have been a competition all the time. We didn't know how to put it away, I didn't know how to comfort her without it coming of as me pitying her and vice versa. It wouldn't have been healthy. Truthfully we probably would have ended up trying to kill each other." Quinn hummed. "Plus you know she was in love with my twin sister." Rachel's eyes widened. "I was crushed, we didn't talk for weeks when she told me. I was hurt and angry and jealous. I mean Charlie was usually off behind her camera taking pictures, she barely said two words to Santana. How could Santana choose _her_?" Quinn smiled even though it did still prickle her pride. "I didn't talk to Santana for weeks and our usual banter became harsher, it wasn't us needling each other. Then I said something—can't remember what and she slapped me. Hard."

"She slapped you?" Rachel asks completely shocked at the turn of events. She frowned not quite sure what to make of it, but the idea that someone had hurt Quinn didn't make her feel good and she was angry with Santana for hurting her.

"Like I said we probably would have killed each other," Quinn informs Rachel. "We work as friends not as anything more." Quinn said and then a grin slowly crosses her face. "Honestly Rachel I look back on it and I know I dodged a bullet. But back then I would have done anything to be with her." Rachel was quiet for a moment. "Is that how it felt with Finn?" She tries not to spit his name but she fails and Rachel gives her a strange look.

"I wasn't—popular. There weren't a lot of people who knew I existed and those that did—well I was bullied. He was the star quarterback and he was nice to me. He didn't slushy me or write mean things about me. He was just—Finn. He was my leading man. He was the first boy, well he was the first person who treated me nicely." Rachel explains. "He was part of glee club, and he was my leading man. We started dating and things were good. He was going to go pro, and I was going to go to Broadway." Rachel smiles. "I love him, he could make me smile and he tried really hard." Rachel explains and Quinn nods at her wanting her to continue. "Everything—fell apart when he didn't get his division one scholarship to play football. He became depressed and I had all these big dreams and he got scared that I was going to leave him. That he was going to hold me back." Quinn opens her mouth to say something but Rachel shakes her head. "He didn't. I got pregnant. That's why—I was pregnant. It was a mistake. It was just the one time and it happened." Rachel explained. Finn wasn't at fault any more than she was. She should have said something, she could have waited for a condom. She could have been on birth control. They were both at fault.

Quinn was quiet for a moment, listening to the story and it seemed that Rachel was done talking again. A part of her wanted to point out to Rachel that having a child together was not any reason to get married to a person. But it sounded judgmental and there was nothing that she could do now, what was done was done. "What happened?" Quinn asks quietly and Rachel looks over at her and she can see the glassy look in Rachel's. She watches as Rachel blinks back tears and reaches over and touches her fingers gently.

"I lost the baby." Rachel says her voice monotonous. "It was going to be a boy. Miscarriage."

Quinn studies Rachel for a moment, unsure whether she should push. Needing to know just how _fucked_ up the situation is. "Did he have anything to do with it?" Quinn asks and she feels Rachel stiffen. She is about to apologize to Rachel who isn't looking at her. She's looking at the television that's still playing the crappy soap operas.

"It wasn't his fault, he was working so hard to support me. He was drunk, and he didn't know what he was doing. It was just to take the edge off, and relax. He needed to relax and I was being ungrateful." Rachel said immediately rushing to his defense.

"You were pregnant," Quinn says quietly wanting to wrap her arms around Rachel and hold her. "I can't imagine—there is no excuse. You were carrying his child. He should have been waiting on you hand and foot—not going out and getting drunk."

"You _don't_ understand," Rachel begins.

"I don't need to understand, Santana is pregnant with Charlie's baby. What I see is my sister fussing over her and getting Santana whatever she needs. Charlie isn't going out getting drunk, she's there with her wife, picking out colors for the nursery. Or reading names out of some baby name book, and looking at nursery's and pre-schools for their kid. You were carrying _his_ child and he couldn't be there for you." Rachel flinched at the anger in Quinn's voice causing her to stop. "I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you—I'm mad at him. I'm furious with him."

"It wasn't his fault," Rachel says quietly. But there is no firmness in her voice, she had blamed him. She didn't know when she had stopped blaming him. Maybe it was after she had exploded at him and he had beaten her. Where he had cried for his lost child as well.

It wasn't going to be an overnight thing, she knew that. But she wanted Rachel to see what she should have been treated like. She should have been treated like a queen. She sighs because this part of the conversation is clearly over. She doesn't know what to say that will convince Rachel that she was better off without him. She instead goes back to typing. Arguing about it, getting angry about it wasn't going to help Rachel. If anything it was just going to remind her of him, she had seen real fear in Rachel's eyes and it made her feel sick to the stomach. There was a knock on the door and she hoped that it was Puck with news that he had quietly taken out Finn and made it look like an accident, but instead it's a doctor who has a grim look on her face.

"Do you mind if I talk to Rachel alone?" The doctor asks Quinn.

Rachel frowns ever so slightly, "She can stay—please?" she turns to Quinn who pauses for a moment.

Quinn studies the doctor for a moment who doesn't really seemed to be thrilled to be giving this news in front of an audience. "Rachel, I'll just be right outside. I promise I'll be right back." Quinn said but the look on Rachel's face tears at her heart. But Rachel finally gives an imperceptible nod. Quinn takes her leave leaving her laptop to give Rachel a small amount of comfort as she waits outside closing the door behind her.

The doctor waits for a moment before looking at Rachel, there really was no _easy_ way to tell someone that they had an STI. "I know that you wished that your friend was here, but I really didn't want to tell you this news with her in the room."

"What news?" Rachel asks.

"We ran your bloodwork and we realized that you have a sexually transmitted infection. The positive is it's one of the curable ones, but you are going to need to contact all your sexual partners in the past six months. If you aren't comfortable with that then the hospital can call with your permission and inform them anonymously that they should get themselves tested as well."

Rachel stared at the doctor in disbelief, "That can't be right," she says her voice breaking. She had only ever been with Finn. "It must be a mistake."

"We can run the tests again if you like to make sure. But truthfully, we need to get you started on a course of antibiotics." The doctor said. "And like I said it's important that you inform your more recent partners that you tested positive."

"But I've only been with my husband!" Rachel's voice cracks. She had been, it's not like she and Quinn had sex. It had been one kiss.

"I'm sorry—if that's true. Then your husband is probably having or had an affair in the past and he's going to need to talk to all his former sexual partners."

* * *

Finn Hudson held up some flowers that he had gotten at the gift shop. He would apologize and things would be okay again. Rachel would come home and people would forget all about this. He had no idea who that blonde was but Rachel clearly had some explaining to do. "I'm here to see my _wife_. Rachel Berry." He said to the nurse who was on duty.

"Rachel Berry?" The Nurse asked smiling at him as she typed the name into the computer. Immediately an alert came up about the possibility of a domestic abuse situation, and the nurse frowned ever so slightly. "She's your _wife_?"

Finn flashed her a smile, "Yes can I have her room number?"

The nurse shook her head, "Unfortunately you aren't on the list of people who are allowed to see her. I'm sorry." The nurse said and immediately got ready to call security if Finn got burly, she saw the flash of anger on his face. "If you want to see her, you're going to have to take up with Dr. Berry, he's the one that put it in her file that you're not allowed to see her."

"She's my _wife_." Finn said. "I got attacked yesterday, but she's my _wife_, and I need to make sure she's okay." His voice was raised and he didn't care if he was drawing attention to himself. They couldn't stop him from seeing his wife. It was his right to see her. First it had been that bitch who had attacked him, then Rachel's fathers had appeared with police and had grabbed many of Rachel's clothes. Now they wouldn't let him see _his_ wife.

"I'm sorry but I think you need to leave the premises now, or I will be forced to call security." The nurse said already in the process.

Finn pulled back he couldn't be arrested again or Burt would fire him, he was about to leave when he notices the bitch standing in the hallway and his temper explodes. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He says glaring at Quinn. How the hell was she allowed to visit _his_ wife when he wasn't?

Quinn had only come to check out what all the yelling was about when she had spotted, and she could feel the anger bubbling up again. But she didn't lunge at him. She had promised Rachel she'd be right back and she was sure that Santana and Frannie would bitch at her to no end if she got arrested again. She didn't say anything not dignifying his rage with an answer.

Finn took a step towards her, she wasn't going to get the jump on him again. When he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned angrily half expecting it to be security again but instead it was a man with a Mohawk holding a bag from the hospital gift shop. "_What_?"

"This him?" Puck asks looking at Quinn. Quinn flashes a grateful smile at him and nods. "I hear you like hitting on women. Why don't we go for a walk and you try and pull that shit on me? I'll even let you have first swing." Puck said with a smile on his face. At least that way when he broke Finn's face, he could claim self-defense.

Finn frowned not knowing who this guy was, but suddenly getting wary and he shrugs Puck's hand off his shoulder. "Whatever." He says and tosses the flowers onto the ground and slams his foot into one of the chairs on his way out.

Puck stares at his retreating figure and then looked at Quinn, "You were right he is a little bitch."

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens. I like reviews, so please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Chapter length is staying roughly the same sorry folks. This story is emotionally draining for me to write, even with the humor that I put in so the length stays the same. **

* * *

Quinn waited patiently for the doctor to leave Rachel's room, before she knocked on the closed door. It was _quiet_ for a long moment, she didn't hear anything and for a split second she wondered if Rachel had simply fallen asleep. But eventually she heard even though the voice was smaller than usual, telling her to come in. Quinn slapped on a huge smile on her face as she entered the room. "So I found Puck and he got us some board games. I thought you seemed like the Scrabble type. But if we play we're going to have to go easy on Puck—" Quinn began. The smile on her face slowly faded as she turned to see that Rachel looked absolutely _wrecked_. "Rachel?" Quinn said moving towards her. "What's wrong?"

She was still in shock, but that was slowly wearing away. Now she was _focused_ on going over every little detail in her head. Every time he had come home late, was he with another woman? Who was this other woman? Was it multiple women? Was it a co-worker? Had it just been a drunken mistake? How often had he lied to her? Was he really with friends when he said he was? Had he brought this _woman_ to their house?

"I was _faithful_—I mean with everyone else. He was my husband—it was just you and I just—maybe he did it to get back at me. I made a _vow_—we made vows." Rachel said desperately trying to figure out where it had all gone to hell. She was in hell and she was _exhausted_. She had never been more exhausted in her life and she just wanted it to be over. She had tried her best to be a good wife. "We made a vow," she repeats and the tears well up in her eyes and the tears begin to fall.

It takes Quinn a moment to realize exactly what happened and she keeps her face neutral, and she turns to look at Puck who is still in the hallway and makes a quick gesture to get him to hold off for now. She closes the door and moves to Rachel's side and sits on the bed and gently places her hands around Rachel trying to give her a hug without causing her any pain. "He had an affair," Quinn states. She's not surprised that he had _cheated_, because he had clearly been such a stand-up guy. She is surprised that he had found someone or convinced another woman to sleep with him. But she bites her tongue, it wouldn't make Rachel feel better to tell her that she suspected as much. "He gave you something didn't he?" Rachel looks away for a moment before giving a slight nod and Quinn gently rubs her back.

Rachel sighs not even knowing where to begin. "It's _treatable_. The doctor already started me on antibiotics—and she says I'll be fine. They're going to call him and let him know and tell him to get in contact with all of his other partners." She manages to get out and closes her eyes. This was _humiliating_. How could she have been so stupid and blind? "You must think I'm an idiot."

Quinn shifts on the bed to make sure that she's looking directly into Rachel's eyes. "I don't think you're an idiot for trusting your husband to _not_ sleep around. To not open you up to god knows what." It could have been worse but she doesn't need to tell Rachel that. The least he could have done was made sure that he had wrapped it up. Well no the least he could have done was keep it in his pants. She sighs, she can't say all that even if she wants to, so instead she just holds Rachel as best as she can. "What are you going to do?"

It is the question of the day, she's not sure she just wants it to be over. She's tired and she's in pain and she doesn't know how to keep defending him. She doesn't even know _how_ she's going to defend him. "I want it to be over," Rachel says after a moment. "I don't want to hear his excuses, I don't want him to tell me that it was just a mistake and it meant nothing. I'm just—" her voice breaks. She doesn't even want to see him. She had given up _everything_ for him, he had taken _everything_ from her. And she didn't know how much she could take anymore.

Quinn is quiet for a moment, "You can press charges—" she begins slowly not wanting to be the one that pushes her. But it would get him as far away from Rachel as possible. If it also helped stop her from murdering him, then so be it.

"No." Rachel says and Quinn looks at her. "I—want it to be over. I just—I can't go through that." She doesn't want a fight, and it's not like they were earning plenty of money to fight over. She just wants to be _done_. "I can't Quinn—"

"Rachel after everything he's done to you—you can't be serious about letting him walk away?" Quinn says her frustration mounting. He needed to be in _jail_ something needed to happen to him. Anything at this point. Getting hit by a bus was high on her list of things that _needed_ to happen.

Rachel swallowed but nodded, she couldn't do it anymore she just _couldn't_. "Quinn," Rachel says and Quinn finally stops talking and she sighs. "I'm tired. I just—want it to be _over._" She knows it's not what Quinn wants to hear, and she doubts it's what her fathers want, but she needs it to be over. Because she feels nothing right now. She knows she should be angry, she should feel _something_. She does, betrayal, hurt, and she wonders if she was _ever _good enough. But most importantly she's just _tired._ "_Please_."

Quinn studies Rachel for a long moment. What she wanted more than anything was for Rachel to be _safe_. She didn't know Finn would take it and you heard all these horror stories about stalking. "At least get a restraining order?" she asks. "To be safe. _Please_." Rachel bites her lip but nods her head once and right now it's enough. Maybe it'd be slow maybe she could convince her later to have him arrested to have them lock him away and lose the key. But right now it's _enough_.

Rachel is quiet just listening to Quinn's rhythmic breathing and right now she just doesn't want to think about him. She doesn't want to see him because he has always managed to say the right thing that would change her mind. She knows she can't see him, she can't be near him or she'll cave, and he'll say the right things, and he'll apologize and she'd promise to never leave him. Because she needs him just as much as he needs her. Because after him who would want someone as damaged as she was. "You said something about scrabble?" she asks.

Quinn blinks twice finally and nods, "Yeah, I did—Puck's waiting outside and he got Scrabble. But I think we may need to go easy on him," Quinn says flashing her a smile. "But before you meet him—you have to promise me that you won't comment about how he's a grown man with a Mohawk. You just can't or he'll start telling you about all the women who find him attractive." Rachel laughs at this.

* * *

It was a _good_ day, it was always a good day when you could get an attempted murder charge knocked down to a disturbing the peace charge. Santana was a fantastic criminal defense attorney. Quinn was being fined, which she had promptly taken care of. Frannie made a face and she handed Santana her burger. Her sister-in-law was currently staring at her phone hoping that it would explode into flames. "Charlie still not picking up?" Frannie asked and she was met with a blistering look from Santana. She instead chooses to open her salad, crinkling her nose when Santana takes a bite of her burger. "You do realize that once you have the baby you are going to need to lose the excess weight."

Santana shot Frannie a withering look and the eldest Fabray shrugged. She didn't even _like_ Big Macs. "This is hardly _my_ fault. If anything this is _your fault_ and your crazy Fabray genetics. Do you know how much bacon I've eaten?" She sighs and takes another bite of the burger. "At least the morning sickness is gone. Now if only I could deal with the fact my emotions are all over the fucking place." Santana grumbles. "This is all Charlie's fault," she says pushing the food away.

"If I remember correctly, the entire pregnancy was _your_ idea." Frannie pointed out eating her salad.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Charlie could have said no at any time. I mean we are talking about a baby." She grumbled everyone seemed to think that she bossed Charlie around too much but truthfully Charlie _loved it_. She smirked, well if Charlie's rather vigorous love-making was any indication. "Your Fabray genetics aside, we need to talk about Quinn. You realize she's hopelessly in love with the hobbit right?"

Frannie shrugged, she didn't really care what her siblings did with their lives. She preferred to stay out of it, because she found it led to considerably less headaches. "Are you worried that she's going to get hurt? Or are you worried that she's inserted herself as this Rachel's savior when she's at her most vulnerable?"

"I'm not saying that Quinn shouldn't _help, _shouldn't be her friend but she can't be in _love_ with her at the same time. She can't fix all of Rachel's problems even if she wants to." Santana points out. "Don't get me wrong I don't think that Quinn should _leave_ but the way this is going right now—it's not going to be healthy in the long run for _either _of them."

"Perhaps, but I'm only here to bail Quinn out. I'm leaving this cesspool behind and I'm going to head back to New York where they know how to make a proper salad. Not whatever this is," Frannie said with a sniff. She's about to say something else when there is a knock on the door and she sighs, pushing her plate away and getting up to go get the door. She blinks for a moment before opening the door. "You _told mom_," she hisses at Charlie.

Charlie grumbles and looks away. "She was giving me the _look_, and you didn't give me a believable cover story. My _wife was gone_. My very pregnant—" There's a cough and Charlie looks at Santana and smiles at her. "Beautiful wife was _gone_. How was I going to explain that?"

"You _lie_!" Frannie snips at Charlie. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

Charlie ignores Frannie's outrage and slips into the room and moves to Santana, "I missed you," she mumbles and presses a kiss against Santana's forehead.

"Enough to keep with the decaf?" Santana asks and Charlie makes a face. "She's a terrible liar Frannie. This is why your mother picks on her to rat you and Quinn out. Weakest link."

"Hey!" Charlie huffs at this but Santana puts her hands on her baby bump and she forgets why she was offended. "I told mom that you'd handle it, but she wants to make sure that Quinn is okay. I tagged along cause I missed my two favorite girls," Charlie said, she looked up at Santana who gave her a look that suggested she wasn't buying it and Charlie huffed. She was so fucked when they had a moment alone. She really was a terrible liar.

* * *

**AN: Next time, the episode where Quinn's mother embarrasses her much to Rachel's amusement. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: It's just one of those days, I suppose I should acknowledge that starting May 10th my schedule is changing drastically for about seven weeks so, I'll try and update but no promises for any of my stories. **

* * *

"The hell does xyster mean?" Puck asked, a slight frown on his face. He wondered if they were yanking his chain, because that _so _wasn't a word. He was getting his ass handed to him by both Rachel and Quinn and he was sure that they were just making up words to screw with him. He should have suggested poker. He had chips and everything.

"Xyster is a surgical instrument for scraping bones," Quinn said with a pleased smile. She had been planning to go easy on both of them till Rachel had laid down 'jousted'. It had stoked her competitiveness immediately because Rachel was clearly no slouch, which certainly beat attempting to play with her siblings or any of her immediate family. No one took it as seriously as she did.

Puck made a face at this and fiddled with his tiles, trying to figure out an impressive word like that. Rachel bit her lip, this really wasn't a fair game for him. "Do you want me to help Noah?" Rachel asks causing him to look at her. No matter how many times he corrected her she was going to refuse to call a grown man Puck. Noah was a perfectly fine name. Puck immediately pushed his tiles towards to her so she could see them. Quinn did say that they had to take it easy on him. "You can play," Rachel pauses for a moment and looks at the board before adjusting the letters a bit. "Aerie, it's an eagle's nest located on a cliff or some other location."

Puck flicked his eyes between the two of them, "Do you two—just sit and memorize dictionaries?" he asks them completely serious. Normal people didn't use words like that or even _know_ words like that.

Rachel smiles, "I haven't played scrabble in a while," she says. "I used to play with my dad's whenever they weren't too busy, but lately—" Rachel pauses for a moment and realizes that Puck and Quinn are giving her an expecting looks wanting her to finish the sentence. Finn wasn't—a wordsmith by any means. "Life got in the way," Rachel finishes lamely.

Puck exchanges a look with Quinn for a moment, it was obvious what had got in the way. "Should always do things that you enjoy. Take a look at me, I do things that I enjoy all the time."

Rachel looked at him her curiosity now sufficiently piqued. "What do you enjoy doing?"

"Don't—" Quinn begins reaching over the table to attempt to gag Puck who pulls back just out of her reach.

"Women." Puck states bluntly going back to fixing his tiles half bored.

Rachel blinks at this and looks at Quinn who is pinching the bridge of her nose and she looks back at Puck. "Are you quite successful in convincing women to sleep with you?" Rachel asks. She's rewarded with Puck flashing her a huge smile.

"And you got him started," Quinn says with a groan, looking at the ceiling. She _almost_ felt bad for Rachel.

"Everyone likes a bit of the Puckasaurus," Puck informs Rachel. "It's the Mohawk, it's the carefree attitude, and it's the fact that I am a very _hot Jew_. I mean look at these guns." Puck says flexing and showing off for Rachel.

Rachel stares at Puck and giggles at him, he can't be serious. "That doesn't actually work does it?" she asks turning to Quinn. "Calling himself Puckasaurus?"

"You should see me in a pirate's outfit," Puck says completely oblivious to the fact that Rachel is laughing at him. "The ladies love it."

"You'd think that women everywhere would know better but apparently they don't. I don't know how he's so lucky with women, but it is what it is," Quinn said with a sigh giving Puck a look and shaking her head, she couldn't believe that he had started. Even if it seemed to amuse Rachel to no end.

"Two words. Hot Jew." Puck said with another huge smile on his face, "Rachel knows what's up."

Rachel blinks confused, "I do?"

"You're a hot Jew too and we've got to stick together," Puck informed her ignoring Quinn sliding down in her seat.

Rachel flushed at this, she was quite unsure what to make of it. "I'm not—" Rachel turns to Quinn and whispers to her. "Is he hitting on me?"

Quinn looked at Puck who flashed her a smile. "No that's Puck's idea of a compliment—you get used to it and then learn to ignore him."

Rachel smiled, she had never really been called hot before and Puck seemed to be the life of the party. "I guess we do—have to stick together."

Puck grinned, "We do. Now I'll show you my amazing powers of picking up women, it's an important skill. Next woman that comes through that door I'll totally show you how the ladies like the Puckasauraus." Puck wiggled his eyebrows and Rachel laughed.

Quinn smiled, introducing them seemed to be a good thing. Puck knew how to be gentle and he was a loyal friend, his personality quirks aside. It was good to see and hear Rachel laughing even after all this. Quinn relaxed. This was a productive day, when Rachel was ready she'd introduce her to Santana after giving Santana a very stern talking to about being nice and professional. They'd get the ball moving but right now she was content to have Rachel relaxed.

There was a knock on the door and Quinn turned to the door wondering if it was a nurse and she paled considerably. "Mom!"

Puck turned and grinned, "Hey Mrs. Fabray. For a second—"

Judy turned to Puck and sighed. She knew about Puck's reputation from a few of her friends. What they were doing with a boy that could be their son was beyond her, the fact that it had started when Puck was a teenager didn't help the situation. "Puck I've known you since you were six years old and you used to like eating glue. It's not going to happen."

Puck turned a bright red and looked at Rachel who was _trying_ not to laugh. "She doesn't count she's like my second mom," Puck said immediately. "I promise that the next girl that comes in here, I will totally seduce successfully."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Quinn asks immediately getting up and putting her laptop down. "Rachel this is my mother—mother this is Rachel."

Judy smiled at Rachel, it was a pleasant smile, "So you're the Rachel, that I've heard so much about, or well I would if Quinn ever picked up the phone to call me. It's like she forgets that I spent nearly ten hours in labor with her and her sister."

"_Mom!"_ Quinn hisses mortified. Her mother was doing this on purpose.

Rachel smiled and shook Judy's hand with her good hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy. You don't mind if I borrow my daughter for a bit do you?" Judy asked.

Rachel looked over at Quinn who was shaking her head and then looked at Judy, who seemed to be waiting for her permission. She smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll try and remind Quinn to call you more often."

Judy smiled, she liked meeting her children's friends and if those friends chose to insist that her children call her more often then so be it. "It won't take long. I simply need to talk to her about her most recent behavior."

"She _told you_. That little—_rat_." Quinn said as Judy looked at her and finally noticed the bruise on her daughter's cheek.

"Don't talk about your sister like that Quinn. She seems to be the only one actively trying to give me grandchildren." Judy moved around the bed and tilted Quinn's face up and shook her head, "Did you put an ice pack on this?" Judy asks as she pulls her daughter out of the room, ignoring the fact that Quinn was trying to get herself free.

"You're not supposed to imply that she's your favorite, and no. Mom I'm fine," Quinn said as she tried to free herself.

"I'm not implying anything. She currently is my favorite. Married with a baby on the way and she knows how to be kind to her dear mother. You know she can't lie to me." Judy said simply pulling Quinn out of the room.

"I didn't lie I just—didn't tell you!" Quinn argues shooting Rachel a look before she's pulled out of sight.

Rachel looks at Puck who is still flushed from his earlier handling, wondering if she made the right decision. "Will Quinn be alright? I mean she wasn't serious about her sister being her favorite was she?" Rachel asks.

Puck laughs, "She was joking, sort of. I think. She really wants lots of grandkids to spoil." Puck answers. "She's probably just upset that Quinn didn't call her to come bail her out of jail. And didn't tell her about the serious charges she was facing."

Rachel bit her lip, "She was just trying to protect me—"

"Don't worry Quinn probably got a slap on the wrist, her older sister and her sister in law are some fancy lawyers. If they can't get her out of a simple brawl, then they should hang up their lawyer badges." Puck said with a shrug.

Rachel smiled, "Lawyer badges?" she asked amusement in her voice. Puck was fun it was no wonder Quinn made him the fun loving pirate in her book.

* * *

"What were you thinking getting into a fight?" Judy demanded the moment she had a moment alone with her daughter.

Quinn scowled and immediately got defensive. "He was _abusing her_. Then he has the _audacity_ to show up to the hospital _twice_. With fucking flowers—the second time. Thank god Puck was there cause if he came to close—"

"You'd what you'd get yourself arrested again? How is that supposed to help her? I'm aware that you enjoy writing about knights and the idea appeals to you, but you _know_ that violence isn't the answer." Judy said sagely. "Oh I understand wanting to do it, but do you really believe that showing that you're _violent_ to someone who has been abused is the _healthiest_ thing?"

"He hit her while she was _pregnant_." Quinn said with a grumble, she was going to find Charlie and kick her ass. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted her mother knowing what she was in for. "I just gave him a taste of his own medicine." It's probably the only thing that's going to happen to him.

Judy studied Quinn for a moment, she hadn't believed Santana when she was basically of the opinion that Quinn was in love with her. But it was becoming quite obvious. That Santana was right on the money, the situation was complicated enough, "Yes and he used violence and I imagine fear tactics. He probably hit her when he was angry and he lashed out. You can't be seen as the same no matter how angry he makes you."

Quinn sighs, mostly she's just furious that Finn wasn't going to jail. He wasn't going to feel the same fear or pain that he had inflicted on Rachel. That's what bothered her the most, he deserved it. He deserved to be locked away, quite frankly for the rest of his life. "I know—and I have no intention of getting violent again. She needs me more than I need to beat on his face." Quinn admits and watches as her mother sighs.

"Quinn I need you to be careful more than anything, if he has no problem hitting a pregnant woman think about that type of person then. Many of these cases don't end well. So I need you to not antagonize him any further. I mean look at what he did to your face." Judy said.

Quinn scowls, "You could have told me all this over the phone mom. You didn't need to come down to Ohio to tell me to be careful."

"I came down to Ohio, because you got arrested and you didn't think that telling your mother was a good idea. Really Quinn, if you want to keep secrets from me I suggest that you don't have it be something this big. And you don't leave your sister alone in a room with me, without a sufficient lie at the ready. You should know better." Judy sighed. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to have Santana walk Rachel through her options, and maybe help her out with making the right decision," Quinn said. "She needs legal advice, and Santana is a better choice than Frannie."

Judy loved all her children equally and she was very aware of Frannie's personal flaws, she didn't exactly put on kids gloves ever with anyone. "You may be right but if this—Finn person has no problem hitting a pregnant woman."

"That's why Puck is right there, I'll make sure that everyone is safe," Quinn said including Rachel. She had thought this through. Finn wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for all the previous reviews here is the next chapter. **

* * *

"Will you put that away Charlie? For the last time I'm _pregnant_, I am not an _invalid_," Santana snapped at her wife who had wheeled a wheelchair up to her. Clearly Charlie had randomly determined that she needed it. "We're just here to give the hobbit some legal advice on what to do, and then you can continue to pamper me when we get home." Santana said shaking her head.

"The doctor said that you should take it easy and not stress as much as you've been stressed remember? That's why you took early maternity leave," Charlie reminded her.

"I'm allowed to walk," Santana reminded her. "Put it back," Santana said and she watched as Charlie grumbled and went to put it back. She checked her phone to find out which room that Rachel was in and quickly made her way through the hallways after asking a nurse for directions. "Come along Charlie, we don't have all day." She wanted to get this done and get the hell out of this crappy city and maybe drag Quinn home as well. She had a bad feeling, and her Mexican-Third Eye was _never_ wrong.

Finding Rachel's room wasn't a problem and she frowned ever so slightly at the arguing that was going on inside and knocked on the door and poked her head in. "You guys are _cheating_. I call _bullshit_. Qanat is _not_ a word." Puck said and looked over at Santana. "Tell them it's not a word."

Quinn smirked at Puck, "A qanat is a tunnel used in arid regions for irrigation. So yes it is a word. Right Rachel?"

Rachel eyes the word carefully, this had been the most fun she'd had in such a long time. "I think we should check the official scrabble dictionary," she said and flashed Quinn a smile. If they allowed the word, Quinn would probably win and she hadn't lost in scrabble in forever. She looked up at the new people who had entered her room and paused on Charlie who looked slightly confused by the events. "You have a twin."

Quinn grinned at her and pointed at Charlie, "That's Charlie and that's Santana," Quinn leans in and whispers to Rachel conspiratorially. "She's the pregnant hormonal loud one. She might yell a lot but she's really not that scary. Promise."

"I can hear you Quinn," Santana snaps at her and she shakes her head when Charlie touches her arm. "Yes I know, I need to calm down." She exhales slowly and then pushes a smile onto her face and motions for Puck to get up so she can sit down. "Santana Lopez," Santana says introducing herself. "Unfortunately for everyone involved, I'm Quinn's best and probably only friend."

Quinn frowned at this, "_Hey!_ I have friends." She points to Puck who still has an annoyed look on his face. "Puck's my friend."

"Barely," Puck said crossing his arms over his chest. "You cheat at Scrabble," he throws in. "Qanat my ass."

Quinn flicks her eyes to Charlie who blinks, "I'm your twin. I think I'm supposed to like you," Charlie said with a shrug.

Rachel reaches for Quinn's hand and smiles. "I'm your friend Quinn."

Quinn squeezes Rachel's hand gently and narrows her eyes at Santana, "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be on bedrest?"

Santana smirked at Quinn, "You know I don't get much rest on the bed when my wife is around," Santana said with a smile.

Charlie turned a bright red when every turned to look at her. "_Santana!_" she hissed at her wife.

Quinn crinkled her nose at this and flicked her eyes at Charlie and shook her head. "Seriously though why are you here?"

"I'm giving free legal advice, which is what you wanted me to do. Frannie left she said she needed to get back to civilization. I want to talk to Rachel about her—options. You wanted me to walk her through the steps. I promise I don't bite."

"Bullshit," Charlie muttered under her breath and looked away when Santana turned to face her.

"I promise I don't bite anybody _but_ Charlie," Santana said calmly. She flicked her eyes over Rachel and winced. He had done a number on her. "Now—I do need to talk to her privately so if you can all wait outside—and not listen in like I know you want to." Quinn met her gaze and Santana narrowed her eyes at her. She wasn't doing this with an audience and she waited until Quinn averted her eyes.

Charlie moved to her wife real quick and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "If you need anything, I'm just outside the door," she murmured against her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Santana nodded and watched and waited until the door was close before turning to Rachel who was quiet and looking at her. She sat in silence for a moment, waiting for Rachel to say something to see if Rachel wanted to say anything. She didn't have to wait long, "How far along are you?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Five months, the little demon spawn hasn't quite started kicking yet," Santana said running a hand over her stomach. "I promised Charlie that I'd let her feel if she was around. She's excited for the baby, I'm worried that she'll go blind or something from all the pictures Charlie plans to take."

Rachel swallowed, she didn't know what that was like Finn had been excited before it had become a burden. "It's a girl—do you have a name yet?"

"I do—Isabela," Santana said gently and Rachel smiled at that. There was a moment of silence between them and Santana shifted in her seat. "Look, Rachel. I don't know you. I don't know anything about your life. I don't know what your dreams or what you hope to accomplish in life but I do know Quinn. She really is one of my closest friends. So for the next ten minutes, we're just going to talk. No excuses and no judgement."

Rachel studied Santana for a moment, she was the woman that Quinn had once loved _dearly_. But she was married and had a child on the way. "Okay," she says quietly.

"I'll tell you a bit about me before we begin. I graduated high school with the twins. I went to NYU for my undergraduate degree. I then proceeded to enter the law program. I graduated two years ago and I'm already a second year associate at the firm I'm in. I'm a criminal defense attorney."

"So you help—the criminals get off?" Rachel asks frowning.

Santana is quiet for a moment. "I have worked with people who I know are _innocent_, and I have worked with that I know are guilty. I have had clients who have hit their wives before. I know that I've made sure that they don't go to jail. This is part of my job."

Rachel frowned ever so slightly, and nods everyone had something about their jobs that they didn't particularly like. "And Charlie—lets you?" she asks biting her lip.

Santana blinked at this, it was slightly worse than she thought. It was sobering to be on this side, and she bit the inside of her lip. If anyone else had asked that question, she would have laughed in their face. "Charlie is my wife, she supports me and doesn't try and bring me down. She does what makes her happy, and I do what makes me happy. Is it hard sometimes? Yes. But when I have a bad day, she's there to support me. To let me cry if I need to or to listen to me when I rant. She doesn't tell me what I can't do, just like I don't tell her what she can't do."

Rachel frowns, it's so different than what she's used to. But she nods, "Okay," she says slowly. She had never really seen a healthy relationship.

Santana studies Rachel for a moment, "Do you think that you deserve to be treated this way?" she asks bluntly nodding at Rachel's injuries.

Rachel paused taken aback by the frankness. "Finn—he didn't mean to do this—he just loses his temper sometimes." She says and frowns. "Doesn't your wife ever get angry?"

"Charlie gets angry when I forget to tell her that I finished her favorite cereal and she wakes up and it's not there. But you're not answering the question. Did you hit him first? Is this some kinky sex games you play that just got out of hand?"

Rachel shook her head, "No—I mean sometimes I get angry at him and I raise my voice, and I'm ungrateful sometimes, but I don't hit him and we don't—we don't do that."

Santana blinked, she raised her voice at Charlie all the time. And there were times where she where she took Charlie for granted but never had Charlie hit her for it. "I'm a yeller, I lose my temper easily and I get rough with people including Charlie. Hitting someone because you're angry is never okay. But let's redirect the questions for a moment. Do you want to give your husband the ability to make decisions for your father's health care? In the case, god-forbid, they got hurt?" Rachel shot her a confused look. "It seems that he has a lot of power over you what if he took your cellphone away from you because that seemed more important than he was. What if he took away that decision from you and they decided to remove life support before you could say goodbye? He's already taken something precious from you, are you going to let him take more things from you?"

Rachel swallowed and frowned. "You know about that?" she whispers to Santana.

"I do." Santana admits. "No one deserves to lose their child," Santana said and she shoots Rachel a small smile when she winces. "Now? You choosing to kick now?" she hisses at her belly. She flicks her eyes apologetically at Rachel. "Excuse me for one moment." She winces a bit as she gets up. "Charlie," Santana calls out when she reaches the door and opens it. "Your demon spawn has decided to kick my internal organs around."

Charlie flashes Santana a grin and lets her wife take her hand and place it where the kicking is occurring. She waits for a moment until she feels it and grins widely. "She's_ kicking_ Santana—can you feel that?"

"Of course I can bloody feel it, it's inside of me," Santana says her tone snippy even if it is gentle as she allows Charlie to keep her hand on her belly.

Charlie ignores Santana's jab and kneels down in front of her and rests both hands on Santana's stomach. "I should start reading to her every night," Charlie says. "Do you think she'd like A Song of Fire and Ice?"

Santana blinks at this and looks at the ceiling for a second, "Charlie. I love you. But there is no way in hell I'm letting you read her Game of Thrones. You can read her Dr. Seuss like everyone else."

Charlie crinkled her nose ever so slightly, "What about the Hobbit? Or Harry Potter? Or how about Quinn's book? I mean I suppose that's a good thing to read to our kid."

Santana shakes her head, "Fine you can read her Quinn's book and Harry Potter," She flicks her eyes to Rachel for a split second. "We'll talk about the Hobbit later."

Rachel doesn't mean to eavesdrop on the moment, but they are in her room and even though she's trying to avert her eyes and pretend that she's not listening, she is. Finn had said that he had wanted the baby—but he had never been that tender with her. He had never cared that his son was kicking, he hadn't shown any interest. It was a chore to him. The whole thing had been a chore to him. Charlie was being more tender and loving than anything she had ever seen with Finn—yes they hadn't planned on having a child—but accidents happened and the way that Santana was looking at Charlie. Even with the mild annoyance on her face was still more loving than anything that she had in a long time. That was all she had wanted from him to be loved—that's all she wanted was to be loved.

Santana glances back at Rachel for a moment who is trying to wipe away tears and looks at Charlie for a moment, who hasn't quite noticed and she gently taps her shoulder. "You should probably go get Quinn," she murmurs quietly.

Charlie glances at Rachel for a moment, and nods and pulls away. "Alright."

"What should I do?" Rachel asks her voice barely above a whisper and Santana turns to her studying her. She looks broken.

Santana moves to sit back down wincing a bit and touches Rachel's arm gently. "Let's start with a restraining order. Do you have a safe place to stay?" she asks quietly.

* * *

**AN: Progress. Reviews are nice, so thank you for your reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Santana's Mexican third eye is never wrong. I realized that we hadn't checked in with Finn in a while. So here's a chapter, enjoy. Some of you are probably like NOOOO, I want faberry. We'll get there. God these chapters are difficult to write. **

* * *

He didn't quite know why she wasn't in jail. Or how she had gotten out. That blonde-haired bitch had attacked him in a crowded room and she should be rotting in a jail cell somewhere. Yet she was right there looking at _grapes_. Fucking grapes. He clenches his hand into a tight fist and swallows down the burning rage. She was at the top of his list of the people who had _ruined_ his life.

He had been fired from his assistant coaching position the moment he was hit with three temporary restraining orders. Coach Bieste refusing to stand by him, even though he was _innocent_. It didn't even seem that Mr. Schuester was able to convince her to give him his job back and he was wondering if he could sue the school. Then there was Burt who had bluntly informed him that he would _never_ be taking over his shop. His own mother wouldn't even look at him.

He wasn't stupid, he had _seen_ the way that Quinn had looked at _his_ wife. It was the same way that Rachel used to talk about Broadway. She was a homewrecker, whispering lies into Rachel's ears and promising her some big fancy life. But she was a liar and he had proof. He had _seen _her with another woman that pregnant bitch lawyer that was making his life a living hell. He had seen them kissing and holding hands—and laughing probably at him. Yet she had somehow convinced the Berry's that she was worth having around because she was there when they finally took Rachel back to their place. She was there _every_ single day, and he didn't even know what she did, but lie.

He wasn't allowed to talk to Leroy or Hiram to state his case, to get them on his side so that Rachel could finally come home. Mr. Schuester had promised to talk them to talk to Rachel, once things had calmed down again, but he missed her. She had _promised not _to leave him but the moment that some rich fancy woman came into town and paid her the slightest bit of attention she was already getting the divorce papers ready. This was what he had been afraid of. He had been afraid that Rachel was going to _leave him_. That she was going to abandon him for someone better and it was now coming true.

But Rachel was throwing away their four year marriage for someone who was lying to her. With fake promises of going to New York and going to Broadway which was just a stupid pipe dream. Just like believing that Quinn was _real_, that she was single when it was obvious that she had a family with that pregnant lawyer. All he needed to do was talk to her so he could convince her that she should come home. Things would be different this time. He'd be better, they could work on their marriage and _fix_ what was broken. It was why he had started mailing gifts to her, it was the best that he could do. He had replaced her broken phone, with a brand new one, and he had sent her flowers. He had spent a fortune on flowers at the shop. The least she could do was _call _him, she owed him that much. They had been happy, they were high school sweethearts and they could still _fix this_.

He trailed after Quinn watching her, and frowning as he watched her. She had walked right back the meat section and had gone to get that disgusting soy milk that Rachel insisted was real milk. He _hated_ when she talked down to him, real milk came from cows not beans. She was probably going to make some stupid dinner for Rachel to show her how evolved she was and he resisted the urge to walk over there and tell her to stay away from _his_ _wife_. But he couldn't so he left the grocery store and slammed his foot against the tire of his car, wincing in pain.

He stumbles away from his car and spots Quinn's car sitting there and he reaches into his car and grabs a pocket knife and storms over. He'd sent Quinn a message so she'd know better than to mess with his wife. He slams the knife into the tire and begins to scratch homewrecker into the paint. It didn't take him long and when he pulls back he's realized that he's forgotten one of the E's in homewrecker. But he doesn't care and instead decides to slash the rest of her tires. He looks at his handiwork but he doesn't feel any less angry, it's a god thing that there aren't many people around and he grabs a piece of broken concrete from the ground and slams it into the window watching the laminated glass shatter. He stares at it for a moment before kicking the car again.

"Hey what the fuck?" Finn turned around and found the damn bitch blonde staring at him holding her fucking groceries. She turned to look at her ruined car.

His face twists into anger when he sees her, and he storms towards her. "I'm not some guy that she met at a stupid little coffee shop. I'm her _husband_. If you think I'm just going to let you win?" He enters her personal space causing her to back up until she's against an SUV that's blocking her escape.

"Look you need to—"

Finn's fist collided with her face, dropping her as her groceries hit the ground spilling all over the concrete. His anger spiked, "Stay away from my wife!" He said his foot slamming into her rips a few times as he knelt down so he could slam his fist into her face a few more times. His anger dissipates and he stumbles back a bit and looks around before slamming his foot into her once more and then turning around and walking away. It would teach her. He had made his point Rachel was _his_.

* * *

**AN: Mr. Schuester makes an appearance. Oh and yes Finn is an idiot who can't tell them apart, I wonder who he could have possibly attacked. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Finn doesn't actually know, that Quinn and Charlie are identical twins. So yes I can imagine him getting confused by the fact that they're both around. As for the guest review who said that Finn would never act like this and that I don't know the characters. You do realize that once again this is _fanfiction_. And even if you don't do you know the character of Finn, you know what most people don't do? Cross state lines to go New York so you can beat up the dude your ex is dating, while in the process telling them to stay away from your future wife. That's not romantic, that's fucking crazy. And at worst patronizing. It wasn't any of Finn's business and really if he was concerned, Hey Rachel you know Brody's a prostitute right? A phone call. Let her handle herself. Rachel found out and broke things off with him. She didn't need Finn Hudson to come save her. Let's also ignore his violent tendencies. Because you know. Finn.  
**

**As for writing in Finn's POV again, it was difficult. Honesty and truly it was. But I went into it knowing it would be difficult. It was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. So probably not going to do that for this story.**

* * *

The doctors had said _not_ to stress, that the best thing to do for the baby was to not stress. A part of her wanted to go find Finn Hudson and murder him, beat him within an inch of his life, with a brick or a lead pipe. Because who else would have done this. Charlie was a bit of a pushover, she didn't even particularly like conflict she didn't deserve this. But right now her job was to remain here until Charlie woke up. She feels the hand that she's holding squeeze hers and she looks up at her wife and relaxes when she sees one eye open. "Charlie," she says gently moving to get up and hug her wife. She wipes away the worried tears and latches onto her.

Charlie hisses out in pain causing Santana to pull away. Her mind is rattled and her brain feels fuzzy from what she can only assume to be pain killers. "The baby?" She asks earnestly, her voice coming out scratchy and raw. Honestly all she could think about was _Santana_ and their unborn child.

Santana softens she can see the panic, well what she assumes is panic cross Charlie's swollen and battered face. She gently pulls Charlie's hand up and places it on her expanding stomach. "She's fine Charlie. You know I wasn't even there when it happened." She ignores the fact that she would need to get Charlie a new ring, her fingers are broken and they had needed to cut off the wedding ring. "Who did this to you?" Santana asks calmly. She needs a name and then there would be hellfire.

Even in her addled drug fueled brain, Charlie could practically sense the danger that was coming off her wife in waves. It was practically murderous and Charlie rubs Santana's stomach, she was too stressed out and Santana _refused_ to listen to the doctors about taking it easy. "I fell?" It was the first thing that came to her mind she didn't want Santana to go out, Finn clearly would have no problem hurting her—and she didn't want to see her wife hurt and she'd never forgive herself if something happened to their daughter.

Santana stares at Charlie and pulls away from her so she can look her wife in the face. "You _fell_." Santana says slowly and flatly. Of all the asinine excuses she had heard from Charlie over the years this had to be the worst. "Charlie." Her wife didn't say anything and Santana reached forward and touched her bruised arm. The bruise was clearly in the shape of a boot. "Want to explain that?"

"No?" Charlie says and smiles wincing at her split lip and the bruise on her face.

Santana was about to say something when Quinn burst into the room. "Charlie are you okay?" Quinn asked as she winced when she saw Charlie's face.

"Does she _look_ okay?" Santana snapped at Quinn angrily. For a moment forgetting what Charlie just said to take out her anger on Quinn. She had _told_ her, she had told Quinn to stay away from the freaking hobbit and now her wife was lying in a hospital bed protecting that asshole. "This is all _your _fault!"

"My fault?" Quinn hisses. "I didn't do this to her! And once I get my hand on Finn that's it. I'm going to kill the motherfucker. People like him shouldn't be walking around with _normal_ people. He's a reason that we decided to make jails to begin with."

"She's saying she _fell_, now where the _fuck_ have we heard that before!" Santana snaps back at Quinn who frowns and turns to Charlie.

"Santana—the baby," Charlie murmurs causing Santana to glare at her, but for once she doesn't back down. "Santana, the doctors said for you to rest! Getting angry isn't helping your blood pressure, now sit down and calm down. I'm fine."

"You know what doesn't help my blood pressure? The fact that my wife got _beaten_ and is lying in a fucking hospital while Quinn has fallen in love with someone who is still married to some lunatic who did this to you. He's still out there, and who's next? Me? You? Quinn?" Santana said turning her attention back to Charlie. "We all know that you didn't just _fall_."

Quinn heads over to Charlie's bed watching as her twin sighed, "Charlie, all I need is a name and then—"

"Then you'll what, you'll go beat the shit out of him and land yourself in jail again? Or you'll spend months trying to fuck with his life. Look, I just want to go back to New York, where people don't go around beating the shit out of you for no apparent reason." Charlie says with an irritated huff and looks at both her wife and her sister. "I'll press charges and I'll talk to a police officer and Frannie and I suppose our father can put a bit of pressure on the prosecutor to put him away. It shouldn't be _difficult_."

"Pressing _charges_? That's it? That's not good enough. He tried to kill you and all you want to do is press charges?" Santana says looking at her wife incredulously. "Your dad's an asshole, he should have contacts. We should hire someone to straight up murder him. Wait I'm a criminal defense attorney—I _know_ people and I know people who _know_ people. Get me my phone Quinn."

Quinn flicks her eyes to Charlie who groans and she sighs, "I can't believe I'm saying this—but Charlie's right. Look I don't like this and I think that you should—you know keep it in mind if it doesn't go our way. But I just want him gone, and Rachel might be upset if we murder him."

"She's a hobbit, the fuck do I care what she thinks? That's my _wife_. My wife who has twenty stitches in her face—"

"I have what?" Charlie asks blinking back the painkillers and reaching to touch her face, she feels a jagged line across her cheek and panic flicks across her face. Charlie's eyes immediately teared up and she looks at Santana about to cry. "You aren't going to leave me because Quinn's now the pretty twin are you?"

Santana stares at her wife and all the anger seeps from her sails and she approaches her, "You'll always be the prettier twin in my eyes. Besides your sister is in love with a hobbit, which is fucking weird."

"I am _not_ in love with a hobbit!" Quinn says loudly.

* * *

Rachel Berry winced as she headed to the door, her parents, Quinn, Santana, everyone had said that she shouldn't open the door for Finn, and if he showed up that she should call the police. Normally she didn't have to answer the door at all but Quinn had rushed out and her fathers were busy and it was the first time that she had truly been alone since she had come back home. Even when she was a teenager her parents hadn't been home this much. But it's just Mr. Schuester and she hasn't seen him in quite a while and he's holding a bear. She opens the door and smiles at him, "Hey Mr. Schue."

"Hey Rachel," Mr. Schuester says holding up a bear and some balloons. "I heard that you just got back from the hospital and I just got back from a close call at Nationals this year. We came in second," Mr. Schue said with a smile. "Here let me put this inside for you." He said as Rachel took a step back to let him into the house.

Rachel closed the door and locked it before heading back into the sitting room with Mr. Schuester, glee club was a safe topic and she could do this. "What songs did you choose for nationals?"

"More Than a Feeling from Boston. America from Neil Diamond and finally. I still haven't found what I'm looking For U2. We were ready Rachel, I can't believe that we came in second." William said shaking his head. "I don't think I've managed to find that _spark_ that your year had. Mercedes, Kurt, Artie—you guys really were the best. Especially you and Finn. All that chemistry you two had together."

Rachel swallowed, "Well I suppose that's what you need to win, but I'm sure the new glee kids had some talent and there is always next year right?"

William smiles at this, "That's the spirit, I was thinking about getting some of the old glee club members from back in the day to mentor some of the kids and of course you and Finn should come in and mentor Ryder and Marley—I think they most remind me of the two of you. Two strong female and male leads. I think there is a budding romance between the two of them as well."

"I don't think—well—that's not a good idea. We're getting divorced—it would be awkward." Rachel says weakly.

"I think it is, I know you two have been having a bit of problems in your marriage, but I think that it needs a bit of work. You two—well I have never seen two people who loved each other more. I know that you two have been struggling so I talked to Figgins and he plans on creating another paid position to sort of be my assistant coach. You win Nationals Rachel and you can go on to be the head coach at somewhere like Vocal Adrenaline they pay their coaches insanely well. You could make a career out of this."

Rachel rubs her cast for a moment and frowns looking at the plaster, she's gotten a lot of people to sign it. Puck signed it and Quinn and Charlie and even after a bit of prodding Santana signed it. She had made friends so quickly and they would all leave back to New York eventually and she wanted to go with them, the way they talked about their home state, and Quinn was pushing for her to audition for NYADA once more. "I was thinking of auditioning for NYADA again."

"I know, when I was your age and I was stuck I dreamt big as well but you didn't get into NYADA when you tried Rachel, and it's been nearly five years and you haven't really done anything of note. I think that you should spend time here. You have a husband and I know things are difficult now, but Finn does love you," William said calmly. "He's been a mess without you."

Rachel flinches but swallows, "I miss him to," she admits. She knows she's not supposed to but she does, she misses him. She closes her eyes. There are days when she does want to go back to him but then there's Quinn and Puck and everyone else and she's not alone.

"I know he misses you. Just like I know things aren't great but every relationship has its ups and downs and I don't think there is anyone who loves you and adores you more than Finn." Mr. Schue said reaching out and touching Rachel's leg and patting it gently.

Rachel flinches at his touch, and is about to say something when there is a knock on the door, "Excuse me Mr. Schue," Rachel says getting up. Maybe he had a point—maybe she should just accept her lot in life. She smiled when she noticed it was Quinn at the door. "Quinn," Rachel greeted immediately letting her in. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie's in the hospital, trying to convince Santana that a contract killing is not the way to go," Quinn said with a sigh and looked at Rachel who looked confused. "I think we need to talk about what happened," she says quietly. Rachel no longer had any choice in the matter. Charlie was going to press charges regardless or Santana was going to make sure that Finn met a horrible end.

Rachel nodded noting the serious look on her face, "Well I was just talking to Mr. Schue—he was offering me a job here—" Rachel said as she moved with Quinn to the living room.

"What about NYADA, you were going to try and audition for it?" Quinn asked gently, prodding Rachel to fill out the applications had been a slow process but she had done it and now she needed to make sure that Rachel didn't miss any deadlines, hopefully her injuries would have healed by then. She eyed the man with his stupid hair and his stupid sweater vests and crinkled her nose at him. He should be telling her to follow her dreams or some bullshit, that's what teachers were there for.

"Well as I was telling Rachel, that maybe she should just settle down and start coaching Glee clubs—a national championship win could land her a very lucrative contract with some of the big glee club schools. Hello, William Schuester. You can just call me Will," he said extending his hand.

Quinn stared at the limb and her nose crinkled in disgust for a moment not liking him, he screamed phoniness and he clearly used far too much hair gel. "Why in the world should she settle on doing something like that? Have you heard her voice? It deserves to be on Broadway or doing whatever she _wants_ to do." Quinn said immediately rushing to Rachel's defense.

"I understand how talented Rachel is—but we have to be realistic. She can make good money working for Vocal Adrenaline, not to mention she has to work things out with her husband Miss—I didn't quite catch your name."

"Are you—fucking kidding me? You want her to go back to the man who did this to her?" Quinn said her anger spiking immediately and she closed her palm.

Mr. Schue glanced at Rachel and fiddled with his sweater vest, "He's sorry and he promised to get help and everyone deserves a second chance!"

Quinn stared at him and then looked at Rachel who had shrunken back and bit her anger back down. "A second chance? That idiot almost killed my sister today. That is what that loser would do with a second chance."

"Finn would never—he's getting help!" William said immediately rushing to Finn's defense.

Rachel blinked, "He did what? But he doesn't even _know_ Charlie! Why would he—he was going after you wasn't he?" Rachel asked Quinn who nodded at her and she bit her lip, this was a disaster. "I didn't mean—I just—maybe I should—"

"No you shouldn't, and you Bill or whatever the fuck your name is. You should just get the hell out of this house." Who told a woman who was being beaten to go back to her abuser? Quinn said grabbing onto him and pushing him out of the house. "If you want to suck his dick go ahead, but Rachel is done with him." Quinn said shoving Mr. Schuester out and closing the door in his face. She sighs. Where Finn was going she hoped he understood even a moment of the terror that Rachel felt. And knowing Santana she would probably make that happen.

"Is Charlie okay?" Rachel asked causing Quinn to turn to her. She wanted to scold her about being rude but—her sister was in the hospital. "Did he really do that to Charlie? Finn doesn't even know her and I'm sure—"

"Rachel. My sister is in the hospital and she doesn't want to say his name because she doesn't want Santana to enter her crazy place while she's pregnant. But the reason we have prisons is to put someone who is a danger to society away. Charlie could have been one of your dads—or me, he was aiming for me and she'll be fine a few broken ribs, a concussion some stitches but something _needs_ to happen. He needs to be arrested," she doesn't mention that she wants him drawn and quartered as well but she wants to.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Quinn is a complicated character and they botched several of her storylines, when they could have done so much better. So, this idea where I don't make Quinn "accurate" well I suggest opening some of my other fics where she's far to accurate and people don't like her. Which brings me to this little announcement. This fic really has three more chapters after this. Maybe four. I'm going to be writing another faberry fic as some of you might know. It's going to be in the style of Unwritten. Which means the story is ****_completed_**** before I start posting it. The first chapter is finished and I think it's probably the most interesting thing that I've done writing wise. I've mentioned it, it's going to be both First person and in my usual style. I don't even have an idea how long it's going to be, but I'm thinking that I have between 29-39 more chapters to write. Maybe it'll be done by Christmas and you'll get a chapter a day until that story is finished. Unwritten was quite popular, when done like that.  
**

**Anyway enough ramblings here's the story. **

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Santana asked an accusatory tone in her voice, as she looked at Rachel who was standing at the doorway of Charlie's hospital room, she had bitched at the nurses to put her in a single room and she was currently trying to get her wife to at least eat _some _of whatever passed for food at this hospital. It had been a busy day, already and she knew that Charlie was tired of talking to the police but she'd be _damned_ if she was going to leave her wife here alone.

Rachel flinched and took a step back bumping into Quinn who rested an arm on her shoulder gently. "I thought you'd like some company, I know how Charlie can be like when she's sick. I also wanted to talk to you," Quinn admits.

"Yes well I don't want to talk to you—" Santana begins annoyed that Quinn would even think it was a good idea to bring Rachel here. What if that moronic big lug tried to do something or followed them.

"Santana, the baby," Charlie said speaking up. She pushes the small jello cup forward on her tray. It's the only thing edible on the tray, "You have to eat. You haven't eaten yet. So please?"

Santana frowned and eyed Quinn and Rachel for a moment, "I'm not done with the two of yet," she moved to Charlie's side and took the jello, her wife had been insisting that she eat something but for once her appetite was completely gone. Her stomach was in knots, "Don't talk so much, you might accidentally rip the stitches. Your face is still healing remember?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the display, Charlie was clearly milking this for all she had. She _knew_ her twin and this was already getting to sappy for her. "Santana, I really do need to talk to you. Finn's been arrested again and the prosecutor that you and Frannie harassed to drop the charges wants to talk to you. Frannie called me, you aren't picking up your phone."

Santana hesitated for a moment, and looked at Charlie who nodded at her and made a face. "Fine, but only for a few moments. I'll be right back Charlie." She informed her and gently kissed her forehead.

Quinn nods and looks at Rachel, "Do you mind keeping her a bit of company?"

Rachel shook her head, "Not at all," she mumbles quietly and slowly approaches Charlie's bed wincing when Santana gives her a dark look. "I—promise to take good care of her."

"See that button, that's for the nurse anything doesn't look right you call the damn nurse. And make sure she drinks from the straw, I don't want her choking." Santana instructed as she moved the straw so it was easily accessible for Charlie.

Rachel nodded and she flinched when Santana gave her another searching look, she looked absolutely terrifying, but after Charlie gave her hand a gentle squeeze Santana huffed and moved to go with Quinn who flashed her a small smile before following her, leaving her alone with Charlie.

Charlie pulled the straw out of the cup and picked it up and took a sip of the room temperature water, wincing in pain before licking her split lip. "I don't need a damn straw, I'm not a child." She pauses for a moment and then notices that Rachel is standing there absolutely frozen in fear. "Don't worry, Santana's bark is worse than her bite. I'd say she doesn't bite, but that's a lie she only bites me." Charlie laughed at her own joke and then coughed and groaned in pain. "I shouldn't make myself laugh."

Rachel stared at Charlie, she really did look _exactly _like Quinn well, if Quinn had been beaten by Finn. She still couldn't believe that he had done this. But she _knew_ that she shouldn't be, he had beaten her like this. "Do you—need anything?" Rachel sputters when Charlie turns to look at her. Exactly like Quinn.

"Actual food," Charlie mumbles. "And beer—but I don't think Santana is going to let me have the latter. Something about all the medication I'm currently on." She puts the cup back on the table and grasps at the straw a bit before managing to pick it up and slip it into cup. She pauses staring at her swollen finger, "And my wedding ring."

Rachel swallowed feeling guilty this was _her fault_, "I'm _so_ sorry," Rachel began she didn't even know where to begin in her apology.

Charlie turned to her, "Why are you apologizing? You weren't the one that put me in this hospital. You didn't do this."

"But—" Rachel begins. "You're in this _hospital_ because I—"

"I'm in this hospital because my identical twin sister decided to get into a fight with a lunatic—no offense, and my mom dragged me to the middle of nowhere Ohio—again no offense, because my wife had to go bail my idiotic sister out. I blame Quinn." Charlie admits and rubs her hand.

"Quinn wouldn't have even _fought_ him if it wasn't for me," Rachel mumbles. "I'm _sorry_," she doesn't quite know why the words stumble out of her mouth but maybe if someone understood. "He never used to be _this _bad," Rachel admits, playing with her cast. "I don't know where he went—just one day he was just angry and it's like it never left. Just one day he wasn't the man I thought I knew—and I don't—do you ever just wake up and think the person you're sleeping with is a stranger?"

Charlie shook her head, "No. Santana's always been—Santana. She's bossy, teases me non-stop and is a force of nature but—don't tell her this, but I like that about her." A small smile flits across Rachel's face. "My philosophy in life, is just to do you, just focus on the things that make you happy. I take pictures, so every now and again I go and take nature shots, it makes me happy, or I'll go to the spa. Treat yourself, even if it's absolutely ridiculous."

"Treat yourself?" Rachel repeats slowly.

"Yes, sometimes I buy myself a new lens for my camera, without telling Santana. They're _expensive_, and she always gets annoyed with me for not budgeting properly, but sometimes I just need to feel good about myself." Charlie whispers. "When I get out of here, that's what we'll do. We'll go shopping together, or to the spa. I think we could use a spa day." Charlie suggests.

Rachel picked at her cast some more, "I don't understand why you're being so nice to me—I think Santana hates me, you should be furious."

"Santana's—tired and grumpy and _worried_ about me, so she's going to be especially caustic to people. You shouldn't take it personally, she gets like that with me sometimes," Charlie points out. "As for me, the only thing I hate are puppets. With their beady puppet eyes and their weird mouths." Charlie's eyes narrow for a moment thinking about those damn things.

"Even Finn?" Rachel questions. "You don't hate Finn?"

Charlie laughs and then groans, she really needs to stop doing that. "No. I don't _hate_ him. I feel sorry for him." She tilts her head and smiles at Rachel. "He pissed off my wife and I promise you that Santana is going to make sure that she gets a pound of flesh. Well more than a pound of flesh. He's going to go to prison."

"I never wanted him to go to prison—I wanted him to get help." Rachel admits, wondering if that's stupid. "Prison isn't going to—it's not going to fix anything. He's just going to come out and he's going to be worse—he's going to hate me."

"That's assuming if he gets out at all." Santana said briskly from behind Rachel, causing her to spin around to stare at her. "Attempted murder, that's what they're charging him with. The police checked the footage from the parking lot, it showed him stalking her. How are you feeling?"

"Santana," Quinn sighed. "The way you say that it makes it sound like he's never going to get out."

"Do _you_ want him on the street?" Santana challenged and turned her attention back to Rachel. "Look at my wife Rachel. Look at what he did to her, he could have killed her. She'd never get to meet her daughter, who would grow up not knowing how much Charlie loved her. She doesn't know him, I don't know him but I do know that there is no going back from crazy. You think that he wouldn't do this to you again? Put you in here? Put you in the morgue next time. He may not _mean_ to but all it takes is one bad kick or punch or even a push."

"Santana—"

"Don't Quinn, she needs to hear this. That's where most women who are abused end up, in the morgue. I don't care if you feel like you deserve it, get this through your head, _no _one deserves it. For fucks sake every little boy is told that he shouldn't put his hands on a woman. He did. He did multiple times and if you believe that a little psychiatric help is going to make him better that it's going to make him _loveable_ again—"

"Santana that's enough." Quinn snapped at her stepping between her and Rachel forcefully. She couldn't let Santana get away with saying all this to her. Rachel didn't need a firm hand she was already—

"I know," Rachel mumbles causing Quinn and Santana to turn to her.

"Finally," Santana mutters. "He's a _rabid_ dog Rachel, you know what you do with those? You _put them down_." Santana was about to say more when Charlie began to cough causing her to turn to her wife. "Do you need some water?" The anger dissipated in a second as the part of her brain that would realize that Charlie was _probably_ faking it didn't ping.

"Please?" Charlie sniffled trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh give me a break," Quinn muttered rolling her eyes. She turns to Rachel to study her, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't—I'm sure I don't have a choice in the matter," Rachel says quietly studying Santana.

"You don't," Santana replies, interrupting Rachel. This was _no longer _just about the abuse that Rachel had suffered and she'd be damned if she rested putting that idiot away because Quinn thought that Rachel _needed_ to come forth. If it wasn't Rachel, it would be someone else.

"I mean—" Rachel begins and plays with her cast, "I _want _to press charges too—I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

"So long as you don't recant—" Santana begins as Charlie begins to cough hard once again pulling her attention and forcing her to fuss over her.

"It hurts," Charlie whines to her wife, she was definitely playing this up, but Santana needed to not be stressed, for the baby.

Quinn flashes a smile at her twin, for once _grateful_ at Charlie's interference, as she moves to Rachel, "Do you really—are you seriously thinking about pressing charges?"

"She's right—if it's not Charlie then who is it going to be next. I _know_ what it's like to lose your child and if I didn't stop it even though I had the power to—" Rachel paused and turned to look at Santana who was now speaking softly to Charlie.

"Do you need me to get you anything? More pillows—or do you want me to do that thing that you always like?"

"_Santana_." Quinn hissed at her. "You're in a hospital."

"I was talking about rubbing her stomach, what the hell did you think I was talking about?" Santana snaps back at her. "Why are you both still here anyway?"

"San," Charlie sighs. "I think Rachel needs your help, I'll be fine. I _promise_. I'm still going to be here when you get back."

Santana frowned for a moment and turned back to Rachel. "_Fine_. But if you're not _here_—" she trails off and Charlie flashes her a smile. "And if I catch you flirting with the nurses for more pudding cups you will regret it."

"That's what you said last time and we conceived that little thing," Charlie laughs and then groans as wracked her body.

"Okay, we'll wait outside" Quinn grimaced she didn't need that image in her head. She glances over when Rachel let's out a small laugh. "Please don't encourage them they won't ever stop if you do."

Rachel's ears heat up and she ducks her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, "They're very in love aren't they?"

"Unfortunately," Quinn mutters and pauses when she realizes who she is talking to. "They are."

"That's what I wanted," Rachel admits after a moment. "I thought—me and Finn we used to be close. I mean yeah there were times when he didn't make me feel the greatest or he forgot that I was a vegan. But I _loved_ him, I loved him with every fiber of my being. But looking at them—we never had that. Just being silly with one another even when things were hard. He worked hard, even if he wasn't making much money and I have to wonder if that's what did it. If that's what broke _us_—maybe I pushed him to hard or—"

"No. You _didn't _do anything wrong. There's nothing wrong with wanting your partner to be the best person that they can be, but you bring that out of them naturally. They don't get to make you feel _bad_ about yourself, they don't get to make you feel like you're worthless." Quinn exhales and reaches for Rachel's hand, taking it in hers. "You don't need Charlie and Santana's relationship. It's not perfect, no relationship is and maybe you _don't_ need someone right now. Maybe—" Quinn says slowly. "You need to make yourself feel good, to love yourself. That's what my mom says you know. How could you ever get someone to love you when you don't even love yourself?"

Rachel froze and pulled on her arm, trying to get away from Quinn, there was a part of her that knew that Quinn was right but it didn't make it hurt any less. "I do—"

Quinn immediately lets Rachel go, not wanting her to be held down, she would _never_ do that to her. Never in a million years. She wants to argue but doesn't know how to without inadvertently blaming Rachel for what happened to her. "I'm sorry I just mean, that you need to—shit this isn't coming out right."

"Okay, you want my advice? Divorce him, get a job, and stay away from him. You want to put him in prison then that's fine, but you're going to need to be prepared. If you're serious about pressing charges, then you're going to need to be prepared for them to blame you. Like why, if this really happened, did it take you so long to come forward. It's not fair, yes you're probably scared but honestly it's _exactly_ what I would do." Santana said and paused so she could take a good look at Rachel and Quinn. She raised a brow and resisted the urge to smack Quinn upside the head. _Of course_. "Given everything that's happened, his best bet would be to plea this down, but he seems like a _fucking _moron so who knows."

Rachel tears her eyes away from Quinn for a moment and nods, it's what she had always seen on television. "I know—I just—I think I need to think about this before I make my decision." She turns to Quinn, "I think I want to go home now."

Quinn nods she couldn't believe how much she had _ruined_ this. "Right," she said with a sigh. "I'll be back a bit later," she promises Santana and looks at Rachel. "I'm not blaming you I'm just saying—"

"It's fine Quinn, I just want to go home."

* * *

**I have a tumblr and a set up, unfortunately fanfiction is being well itself, and won't let me give you a direct link in author profile. My handle is Astarpen,tumblr,com. (Replace the commas with . and you'll also find a direct link to my as well. I've decided to go with early access for my , so if you want to see things as they're finished, then you'll be able to. I'm still working to get things set up so it's seamless but stuff is coming, it'll give you updates on what I'm working on, and pure sneak peeks. Also there is a donation button up if you want to give once, or if you want to have a monthly subscription that's up as well.**


	19. Chapter 19

It was something that she could never have gotten away with when she was with Finn. Truthfully, she already felt a bit guilty for ignoring Quinn's calls. She had already had seven missed calls and three messages, and quite a few text messages. She didn't even know why she was avoiding Quinn. Quinn had been nothing but kind to her, nothing but supportive of every decision she made even when she didn't agree with it.

Quinn _clearly_ wasn't Finn, in fact she was everything that he wasn't. Smart, funny, supportive—successful. Which begged the question, _why_ was she hanging around? She wasn't anybody important, in fact Kurt had left her an angry voicemail, informing her to stop being _dramatic_ about Finn's actions. That this whole thing was blown out of proportion and he had only been trying to win her back the only way he knew how.

She bit her lip, suddenly understanding what Santana was talking about when she had bluntly informed her that other people would try and tear her down, that testifying against Finn would lead to increased scrutiny. She doubted that Kurt would be the only one. Mr. Schue was probably going to testify for Finn, to tell the world what a great guy he was.

Which begged the question what would happen if they found him innocent of the horror that she had been through? She'd be branded a liar and for the rest of her life people would judge her. Finn would simply win, he always did and then where would she be? What could she do—?

"Rachel?"

Rachel's head snapped up and she turned to look at her father and smiled at him. There was a look of concern that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face whenever he looked at her. It made her feel—_broken_ like she was _weak_. "Hey dad," she greeted getting off her bed to walk over to him.

"Your father and I were just wondering what the plan was for today? Quinn called and she was concerned that she might have said something to offend you, and she wanted to apologize. I know that this is difficult and I'm sure Quinn didn't mean anything by it—but you can't lock yourself up in this room Rachel. I know you may want too but you _can't_." Leroy explained, that wouldn't be healthy and despite what Hiram said he wasn't going to let his daughter close herself from the rest of world. "So let's go out as a family, maybe go for breakfast drive down to go see a show—"he trails off when he sees a ghost of a smile cross Rachel's face, maybe this was working.

"Treat yourself," Rachel mumbled, she wanted to feel good and maybe _this_ was the way to do it.

"Right—you need to treat yourself every once in a while. Not at the rate your father does it, we're not made of money but if you want to do things today that make you feel good and happy then let's do it. I took the day off—I won't even complain if you drag me to go to one of those modern art galleries." He pauses for a second, "Please don't suggest we go to one of those modern art galleries," he says leaning in and whispering to her conspiratorially.

"I don't know—it's been a long time since I've done anything that I wanted to do. Can we go to the spa? And maybe do some window shopping?"

Leroy grinned, window shopping was free, and he could work with that. And more importantly he could spend this time trying to convince his daughter to start seeing someone. "Of course, but if you see something that you want, we'll get it. Just you know don't tell your father."

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry I won't tell daddy that you decided to spoil me instead of him."

"He doesn't _need_ me to spoil him, he does that on his own," Leroy grumbled. "Just don't tell him you managed to convince me to come to the spa with you, he's been trying for ages."

"You know he'd complain less if you just did what he wanted you to do," Rachel reminds him.

"When he can sit down with me and watch a football game with me without pestering me every five minutes then we'll talk about _compromise_." Leroy grumbles.

* * *

"She's going to be beautiful," Charlie mumbled against Santana, she had managed to move over so Santana could squeeze into her hospital bed with her. Her hand was running along Santana's stomach, she had been waiting for another kick for the past five minutes.

"And you had better be all healed up by the time she's ready to come out," Santana mutters gently poking her wife in the side watching as Charlie grins and shifts a bit so she has some more room.

A smile appears on Charlie's face when she feels her daughter kicking again. "We really need to decide on a middle name for her you know. You know our mothers are trying to jockey for the position, since she's going to be their first grandkid."

"Ugh, don't remind me, my parents have already bought a room of _stuff_ for her. She's a baby, she's just going to do much." Santana mutters to her wife shaking her head. "We could flip a coin? Heads we name her after your mom, tails we name it after my mom?"

"_Or_ to avoid the hurt feelings we can just give her two middle names," Charlie suggests.

"She'd hate that." Santana muses and then smiles. "We should do it?"

"Yeah?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah." Santana agrees and laughs, "If I have to carry her for nine months, I get to name her whatever I want. She should be pleased I don't name her _Apple_, or some shit like that."

"Bacon, we should name our kid—" Charlie turns to the door, slightly irritated that she was interrupted by her twin. Santana seemed to be in the mood where it was possible that she might be able to get away with naming their first born child after her favorite food.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Quinn asked glancing at her sister for a moment. It didn't register that she had just ruined a moment as she continued to pace. "I think she's mad at me. How could I have been so _stupid_?"

Santana shifted and was about to get up and yell at Quinn when Charlie patted her arm. "The answer is no by the way, we are not naming our kid bacon. They'll get bullied and they'll grow up hating you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because it'll be obvious that you named our kid bacon and you're the reason they're getting bullied at school," Santana explained.

"I pushed her too hard, I _knew_ I was pushing her too hard. Fuck, why am I such an idiot?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Charlie asked Santana who smiled at her.

"I don't know, when do you think she's going to figure out we're not really listening to her?" Santana asked.

"—maybe she was expecting me to just show up? Do you think she's? No it's probably for the best I didn't. She needs space right now—I don't want to be one of _those_ people."

"Should we tell her that she's already one of those people?" Charlie asks Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Sure if you want her to have a panic attack," Santana grumbled.

"Do you think I should call again? Maybe I should leave another message make sure that she's okay—I mean I already talked to her dad."

Santana groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "_Please_?" She asked turning to Charlie. "Let me just hit her once."

"Think about our little Bacon." Charlie reminds Santana who rolls her eyes and snorts. Charlie smiles and kisses Santana on the cheek, "You can yell at her though."

"Maybe I overstepped—" Quinn continued as she paced the room.

"Will you _stop_!" Santana snaps at Quinn who finally turns to look at her. "Stop being obsessed with a _hobbit_. Stop trying to be her knight in shining armor. Just _stop_ obsessing. For fucks sake Quinn, just _stop_. Look at yourself! You're pathetic."

Quinn frowned and narrowed her eyes at Santana, "I'm the pathetic one? Look at you and Charlie. You haven't left her side."

Santana held up her hand, only to realize that her hand was bare. "Well, if my fingers weren't swollen you'd see a ring on my finger. We're _married_. She's the idiot that got me pregnant! I get to freak out if she gets hurt, I have the right to worry when some _lunatic_ that you dragged into our lives attacks her because he's a _fucking_ dumbass. Yes I get she's your friend but you're acting like a teenager who just got into her first fight with her first girlfriend. You aren't some virgin last time I checked."

"You checked?" Charlie whispers only to get ignored by both Santana and Quinn, she sighs she hated when they got like this.

"I _care_ for her. She's my friend, I'd do the exact same thing if you were in her shoes—"

"Yes because you wanted to have sex with me." Santana snaps at Quinn.

"Wait what?"

"That's the problem, she's just getting out of an abusive relationship. You _cannot_ just be the person who is her knight in shining armor," Santana pinches the bridge of her nose. "You have a life Quinn. How is that damn book of yours coming along? Still haven't finished it? Your editor is going to murder you. Rachel needs to get her shit together. She's going to need to go through a divorce, she's going to need to do some soul-searching, and you _hovering_ you trying to fix her, isn't helping anyone."

"Rewind—" Charlie begins.

"I only wanted to sleep with you after we made out that time you broke up with my sister, and also who are you to tell me I need a life?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have a life, I'm married, I've got a fantastic job _and_ I've got a kid on the way and don't give me that bullshit you've been in love with me since we were teenagers."

"Now hold on—"

"Why do you automatically assume that everything in my life revolves around _you_?" Quinn snaps at Santana.

"Uh, _newsflash_! Look at where I am? I'm in bumfuck Ohio, because you're too much of an idiot to keep it in your pants. And instead of dating a regular person with normal everyday baggage and possible daddy issues, you decided to go for a married woman, who had a metric ton of issues. You get arrested and who do you turn to? Me." Santana retorts angrily.

"Guys, I'd like to get back to—"

"I turned to you because you're the only soulless lawyer that I know." Quinn threw her hand sup.

"Frannie's a soulless lawyer." Santana smirks crossing her arms over her chest, pleased at the point that she had scored.

"She wasn't picking up her phone—" A loud shrill whistle filled the room cutting Quinn off as she turns to Charlie.

Santana turns to her wife and winces at the blood that is dripping down her mouth, "Charlie you've split your lip again, let me get—"

"No, you both need to get out," Charlie grumbles crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll call the nurse myself. Why don't you two go work out your romantic tension or whatever."

Santana glances at Quinn who makes a disgusted face and sighed and patted Charlie's leg rubbing it slowly. "Charlie, we got drunk together and she looked like you. It was a mistake, and it's the reason I got back together with you the next day." Charlie didn't seem to be budging on this and she sighs. "I'm sorry."

Charlie frowned and looked at her twin, "Santana's right you can't date her, at least not anytime soon." Charlie turns back to Santana, "We are so naming our kid bacon to make up for the fact that you made out with my _sister_ and didn't tell me about it."

Santana met Charlie's gaze for a moment before sighing, "We'll talk about it." She pats Charlie's arm awkwardly.

Quinn sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I _know_." Both Charlie and Santana turn to her. "I know it's a bad idea, and I know that I'm driving the two of you crazy and interrupting whatever this is—but I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before and I don't know what to do about it. So what do I do?"

"You come back to New York after everything is done," Santana says after a moment. "I'm serious, you can stay for the case, you can stay for everything else but after that is done you _need_ to come back to New York. If you and Rachel are meant to be together and have hybrid lizard hobbit babies then so be it, but she needs time to figure herself out. She needs time to heal."

* * *

She stood beside the short-gate that surrounded the busy area in the mall courtyard. '_Adoption Day'_ signs had littered the mall and she found herself drawn to the hustle and bustle of the local activity. There were various sections, one for smaller puppies, where most of the families with young kids seemed to be busy trying to select their future pet. Rachel smiled and stepped around a couple of teenagers who seemed to be playing with a larger dog and found herself standing in front of another small section with only one dog inside. It was small, not as small as those dogs that people put in their handbags, but small enough that Rachel wasn't intimidated by his size. He watched her with big brown eyes that seemed to catalogue her every movement.

"What's his story?" Rachel asked the volunteer for the humane society pointing to the dog. As she did the dog backed away, growling softly as if sending out a warning tone not to come any closer. It's tail was low and almost tucked underneath the rest of her body.

The volunteer smiled. "That's Sadie, _she's _really a sweetheart." She gestured to the piece of paper attached to the little fence. "We found her abandoned on the side of the road with clear signs of abuse."

That made Rachel startle a little. "How can you tell?"

"She's been aggressive with some of the male staff, when we found her she was dangerously underweight and had sores all over her body. She's easily startled by loud noises, but it's not that she barks, she just tries to hide. It's when we try to get her out of the corner or out from under the table that they were nearly bit." The volunteer admitted.

Rachel read over the paper of information eagerly, listening closely to everything the volunteer said. She'd never had a dog before, she wouldn't even know the first thing about it. But there was something behind those eyes, a kindred fear that she almost hated that she recognized that couldn't let her walk away. She was looking for a home with no other pets, a good-sized yard, and no children for the time being. They were also encouraging female owners. "A Boxer-Mix?" Rachel queried, looking over to the volunteer. "Mixed with what?"

The volunteer, _Tina_, smiled. "First time dog owner?" She guessed.

"Potentially." Rachel admitted.

"So they're talking about breeds. _Most _of the time the dogs that pass through here are somehow mixed with pitbull."

Rachel frowned, she had heard about pit bulls on the news.

Tina noticed the reaction and continued, "Pits aren't bad dogs either, no matter what you hear on TV. They have strong jaws so that can be a dangerous combination if the wrong owners have them and don't teach them the right commands. But Sadie here is mostly Boxer with some Bull-Terrier."

This was way too much information and Rachel almost felt like apologizing for not keeping up, but she nodded like she understood.

Tina was used to the first-timers, and added. "Bull-Terriers are like the Target mascot dog."

"So how do you know?" Rachel asked. "It's not like you can ask them who their parents were."

"You're right." Tina laughed. "I had her DNA tested myself. I was looking to take her and my apartment doesn't allow for certain breeds, like pit bulls."

"Oh." Rachel nodded, resting her fingers on the top of the wired gate. "Why didn't you adopt her?"

"We found out later that it's probably best for her to be in a family where she's the only pet. She isn't dog aggressive, but some of the other dogs fed off her nervous energy. I have two rescues at home and my boyfriend wouldn't let me get another one."

She didn't move, but watched closely as Sadie approached her slowly. A careful sniff of her fingers preceded an almost tentative lick by the dog, as if waiting for the next shoe to drop. Rachel could relate. This was so far out of her character, it was almost ridiculous. But Charlie's words burned in her mind, and just like that the question spilled out of her before she could stop it. "I'd like to adopt her."

Tina grinned. She had been worried because Sadie had been at the shelter for a long time. This adoption was her last hope, of sort. "Great. Let's step over there and we can talk about it."


End file.
